The Adventures of a Teenage Karkat
by LightsInTheNight
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and if it weren't bad enough that you like your best friend and can't be with him, your whole life seems to be utter insanity. Rated M for later chapters along with language. HUMANSTUCK. Pairings : some Gamzee x Karkat ; Rose x Kanaya ; DaveKat; Vriska x John; Sollux x Aradia. THERE WILL BE LEMONS
1. Coffee Shops and Muffins

**A/N: I see this being a long fic.  
It's my first Homestuck fanfic, so hopefully it's alright. Reviews would be ****appreciated. ^_^  
Some GamzeexKarkat. Eventually will be DaveKat, as far as I can tell.  
Anyway, enjoy ~**

* * *

ch. 1 : Coffee shops and muffins

**== BE THE EMO KID SITTING ON THE COUNTER.**

You are now the emo kid sitting nonchalantly on the counter. But you're not emo, so why the FUCK does everyone keep calling you that? Yeah, your hair is fucking black and shaggy as all hell, but who gives a shit? Certainly not you. Nor do you give a shit about your roommate cussing you out through his lisp about you being lazy. You lean back, placing your feet on the counter, eyeing the customers. Sollux has been running around, grabbing coffees and muffins and whatever the fuck else that stupid little coffee shop sells.

"I know you don't fucking work here and all that jath, but pleath, KK, fucking help me. I'll give you half of my check thith week, you lazy athhole." Sollux whisper-yells under his breath toward you, trying to keep the customers from hearing. He's been working after school in this coffee shop for about a year now, and you honestly can't stand it. Not just because he begs you to help out every time Terezi skips out on her shift, but also because you've never really taken to waiting around for Sollux. But you have to, because you fucking live with that asswipe, and you're fucking grateful because your dad kicked you out freshman year and no one else would fucking take you; other than Gamzee of course, but Tavros staying the night every weekend and the daily pot brownies and faygo chugging contests was getting to you after a month. So here you are, waiting for Sollux to get done with his shift so he could drive you both home, because there was no way in hell you were walking in this shitty weather.

"god dammit, fine." You say through a mouth full of blue berry muffin. The owner is fond of you for some strange reason, and doesn't mind you swiping a few muffins now and then.

You slip on your black vans which you thoughtfully took off before sitting cross legged on the counter, and sulked over to the other register.

As more people line up in front of you, you swallow the rest of your muffin and overlook the crowd. A few people you recognize immediately, and you shake at the thought of serving them.

"What would you like?" You ask, making sure that you stop your constant glare as you make eye contact with this familiar delinquent.

"Hey Kaaarrrkat." Vriska growls, holding out the 'kar' in your name. "coffee. black. medium."

"no problem." You say, making sure to keep yourself on her good side for the remainder of the day. Sollux quickly hands you the coffee, and you hand it over to Vriska as she hands you a few dollars.

"thanks." She scoffs, winking at you before she flips her hair in an overly dramatic way, throwing up a peace sign as she exists.

God, you fucking hate Vriska Serket. But you would never say that, because your good buddy John has been hanging around her a lot these days. As you take more orders, you think back on when you first met John in this exact coffee shop about a year ago. Before long, you space out as you continue to serve costumers and finally, it's closing time.

**=== FINALLY ENTER THIS SAD LITTLE FUCKER'S NAME.**

You are not a sad little fucker, you are a bitter little fucker with the worst temper around. But, your name is KARKAT VANTAS, which would have been present if you actually did work in this coffee shop and had a uniform and name tag, like your good friends TEREZI PYROPE and SOLLUX CAPTOR.

Terezi has skipped out on her shift yet again, and has left you to take her place as she knew you would. You don't care where she is, you're just pissed that you actually agreed to cover her sorry ass for the third day in a row.

"Come on dude, help me clean up." Sollux says, smacking you lightly with a dish rag.

"Fuck you, I just spent three hours covering Terezi's ass so that she wouldn't lose her fucking job and so you could take it a little easier. You should be fucking grateful, you piece of shit." You say in your normally bitter tone of voice, using all of your favorite words to insult one of your best friends as you always do.

"Fine, fine. Just go make thure Makara doethn't break any thit in the back, okay? He'th YOUR rethponthibility when he'th here." Sollux lisps, gesturing to the back of the shop where your very best friend, GAMZEE MAKARA, has offered to help buss tables. Although that might not have been the best idea, considering he stumbled in just a few minutes ago, high as hell.

You snatch another muffin and lazily walk over to the 6'8 stoner you call a best friend. How he even manages to get through the doorway is beyond you, but you choose not to question it. He's got his ways. Or his "Miracles" as he calls them.

"Sup my motherfuckin best bro?" he says, glossy red eyes drifting toward you. His face set in a dopey grin and the face paint he chooses to wear daily is slightly smeared. You don't dare call him a Juggalo, because for some reason he gets royally PISSED THE FUCK OFF when anyone calls him that.

"Hey." You reply, munching on another blueberry muffin. If it were up to you, you would live off of these muffins and coffee.

"How ya been?" He asks, seemingly more down to earth than usual. His high must be wearing off.

You shrug, staring up at the giant who has ceased cleaning. The tables are cleared and finally wiped off, and you're glad Gamzee feels like helping people out lately.

"Not good?" He asks, sitting down and pulling you with him. You fall into the booth, sitting against Gamzee's side and sighing.

"Where was she today?" you ask, knowing Gamzee runs in the same crowd as Terezi.

"Man you gotta get over lil sis Terez. I'm tellin you, she's bad news, brother.. Ain't nobody deserve to be walked on like she does you, ya'know?" He says, ruffling up your hair.

"Yeah.." you say, coming to terms with the fact that you and Terezi are JUST FRIENDS. You never were really into her much anyway, and Gamzee knows this, but you haven't come out to anyone but him and Sollux about liking men, and you haven't found the guts to actually try to find a boyfriend.

"DUDE, COME ON, I WANNA GET HOME." Sullox yells from the door; Gamzee picks you up and you climb onto his back so he can give you a piggy back ride out to the car. You don't know why you act the way you do with Gamzee, but he's the most important person in the world to you.

"Jethuth, you don't have to fucking carry the athhole out to the car." Sollux says, watching Gamzee pass him.

"Shut the fuck up" you snap, holding on tighter to Gamzee.

"Next thing you know, you'll be feeding him too."

Gamzee sets you down on the sidewalk, taking the rest of the muffin from your hand and you open your mouth as he feeds you it.

Your name is KARAKT VANTAS and your roommate is looking at you and your best friend like he absolutely FUCKING HATES YOU.


	2. The best surprise

**A/N : this chapter is somewhat short , sorry.  
Reviews/Follows/Favorites are appreciated. ^_^**

* * *

**=== KARKAT : TALK TO YOUR INTERNET FRIENDS BECAUSE IRL FRIENDS ARE POINTLESS**

Friends other than Gamzee and Sollux, that is. And Kanaya, of course, can't forget her.

You pull on a black sweater as you go to check your email on your laptop, which is conveniently already plugged into the wall next to your closet. You like to stuff about five blankets into the back of it and hide out in there while you play Minecracft and talk to your "internet friends" .

You climb into your nest of blankets and pillows lazily, opening up your laptop. You immediately go to check your pesterchum, for you have been talking to a new person lately.

**-TG began pestering CG-**

**TG : yo**  
**TG : kitkat **  
**TG : where have you been**  
**CG : GOD DAMMIT STRIDER I SHOULD HAVE ONLY GIVEN YOU MY LAST NAME.**  
**TG : yeah probably**  
**TG : Karkat isn't exactly the coolest name out there**  
**CG : BETTER THAN YOURS.**  
**TG : You don't even know mine**  
**TG : and in all fairness Strider is much cooler than Vantas**  
**CG : SHUT THE FUCK UP.**  
**CG : ANYWAY, WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS.  
****TG : could you stop yelling kitkat youre hurting my ears  
****CG : YOU KNOW MY FUCKING CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN, DON'T EVEN FUCKING START WITH ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT.  
****TG : worthless huh  
****TG : then bye I guess  
****CG : UGH STRIDER.  
****TG : yes babe  
****CG : LFJAFAKS DO NOT CALL ME BABE. AND DON'T FUCKING LEAVE EITHER, I MISSED YOU ALL GOD DAMN DAY.  
****TG : I missed you too kitkat  
****TG : so guess what  
****TG : no dont guess I'll tell you anyway  
****TG : I'm moving from this shitty town up to Portland**

Your eyes widen as you read the text on your screen. Portland? Strider, the most amazing person you've ever met, moving to Portland? The exact Portland that you, yourself, live in?

**TG : you there  
****TG : i bet you died from excitement  
****TG : no seriously though where are you  
****CG : SORRY.  
****TG : s'all good bro  
****TG : anyway Im moving in with my sister in a few weeks  
****TG : we can finally meet after half a year of talking about it  
****CG : EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO FANGIRL IN THE FUCKING CORNER LIKE A GOD DAMN IDIOT.  
****TG : your sarcasm hurts, Kitkat**

But you aren't being sarcastic. You're actually too happy to even fucking type. And too nervous at that.

**TG : anyway, the best part is  
****TG : wait for it  
****TG : she lives in your building  
****TG : like a floor above you  
****TG : how wicked is that  
****CG : ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW.  
****CG : PLEASE DON'T BE PULLING SOME IRONIC JOKE ON ME OR SOME BULLSHIT.  
****TG : I'm serious. Look, I'm using correct grammar and everything.  
****TG : Just for you.  
****CG : I'M LITERALLY SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW.  
****CG : BUT I HAVE TO GO, MY ROOMMATE IS KIND OF NEEDING ME TO GO WITH HIM SOMEWHERE  
****CG : BYE  
****TG : bye babe  
****TG : ❤  
****CG : DON'T CALL ME BABE.**

**-CG ceased pestering TG-**  
**-CG began pestering TG-**

**CG : ❤**

**-CG is now offline-**

* * *

**A/N : sorry about the short chapter, again. But the next chapter will come soon, and will be longer c:**


	3. Friday Nights in Portland

**A/N : this chapter didn't come out exactly as I wanted it to :/  
****Follow/Fav/Review. ^_^**

i do not own homestuck and/or the characters.

* * *

You knock your head back as the vodka pours from the bottle and into your mouth, sloshing around then burning your throat. You live for nights like these; romcoms with Gamzee and a few more close friends on the couch and a bottle of your favorite drink. Sollux and you had arrived only moments ago; him sneaking off with Aradia immediately to leave you and Gamzee to your night of amazing movies. Neither you nor Gamzee could really understand what brought Gamzee's father and Aradia's mother together, but it's made things easier between all of you. This way you weren't left home alone all night while Sollux and Aradia saw each other.

As you get comfortable on the couch, Gamzee lights up and pops in a movie. The smell of his joint making you cringe, because you hate the smell. You smirk at the thought that Strider would be proud of you for being so ironic.

"Tavbro should be here soon." He says with a lazy grin, shutting off the remainder of the lights and taking his place cross-legged on the floor in front of you.

"Cool.." You say, feeling your stomach tie itself in knots. Even through all these years of them being together, you still can't bring yourself to get over Gamzee. Nor can you find the courage to tell him how you feel, but as always , you just say FUCK IT and take another swig of your vodka that Gamzee had thoughtfully gotten you. Kanaya should be coming anyway, maybe even Nepeta. You'll be fine as long as Tavros and Gamzee keep the PDA to a minimum, and if they don't sneak off to Gamzee's room while you're there.

"Somethin' wrong motherfucker?" He asks, his eyes already glossing over.

"Nope." You say, swallowing.

The flat-screen flares to life with one of your favorite movies; the previews finally ending and the intro music starting up. You settle yourself into the couch, curling up into a small ball. Given your height of 5'5, it's quite easy for you.

* * *

**===== ARE YOU DRUNK?**

No. Not entirely, you don't think. Just buzzed, which you're completely fine with. Kanaya is sitting cross legged next to you on the couch, while Nepeta is perched on the back of the couch behind you, playing with your hair.

"Karkat you look so silly!" Nepeta purrs, fluffing up your hair.

You smile at her, telling her that it's fine as long as she fixes it before you leave tonight.

"I do not understand why it is that you are so angry when you're sober, but when you're intoxicated at the very least you're so calm and collected." Kanaya states, watching the two of you.

"Yeah." You reply, not thinking much of anything at all. Other than the fact that Gamzee and Tavros are nowhere to be found. You try to push away those kinds of thoughts and feelings, focusing on the romcom and the small girl playing with your wild hair. All in all, it was a good night.

**==== ABOUT AN HOUR AGO**

The girls and Tavros had been running late, so Gamzee decided to get on the couch with you and watch your romcom. As always, the slight sexual tension between you two lingered in the air; more so at the moment given his state.

He grabbed you, laying back and making you cuddle up to him. He started petting your hair, whispering things to you and causing a low purr to rise in your throat and chest; something that only he could make you do.

Your hand lazily tightened on his shirt, causing a sharp intake of breath from the stoner above you. You smiled, letting your eyes drop half-lidded and began turning your attention from the television to your best friend.

"Karkitty." he says, calling you by the nickname that Nepeta had given you back when she was way into cats.

"hmm?" You say, still letting the purr rumble through your body. You look up at him, half-lidded eyes meeting half-lidded eyes. The usual smile was gone from Gamzee's face and in place of it was a serious look. Or, what you thought was a serious look.

"You're so cute, you know that?" You realize Gamzee is high and these things only happen when the two of you are alone, but you still fall for it every time.

"Shut up.." You whisper, your head leaning up more to meet his gaze.

"Make me." He smirks, a daring look in his eye.

So you do. You lean down toward his face, locking your lips with his. Not to your surprise, he kisses back and your heart is beating faster. You tighten your grip on his shirt again, and let your hand slide down his side. He gives a little moan and you take the opportunity to slide your tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss.

As the two of you fought for dominance, he pushed you back and switched your positions. His hand ventured up your shirt and the other was placed over your hardening member. You let out a small gasp when he touched you like that, and he took that moment to trail kisses down your jaw line and neck; sucking and nipping at your collarbone.

But just as soon as you'd been granted something you'd wanted for so long, there was a knock on the door and you were pushed off Gamzee and placed back into your former spot on the couch.

You watched as he went to answer the door, excitement in his face. He was about to see Tavros, and he was just too happy. Meanwhile, you were sitting on the couch, feeling your heart break again.

**===== BACK TO THE PRESENT**

We can not go back to the present and be Karkat right now because he has fallen asleep on the couch.

**===== BE STRIDER**

You are now multiple states away, in a small bedroom in a small apartment in Dallas. You are a very cool dude right now, who just so happens to be wearing some sweet shades and laying out some sick beats. Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you're just too cool.

It's about 4:00 a.m. , and you figure your good buddy , KARKAT VANTAS, is probably still asleep on the couch of his friend's house.

He told you earlier he had to go somewhere, and there was no doubt in your mind that he was going to the Juggalo's - whoops you mean stoner's - house. And you immediately felt horrible in every way about it; considering as you've fallen for Karkat in the most ironic ways, and the fact that he likes his stoner friend and not you. Ironically, of course; because usually you're the one having people fall in love with you, not the other way around.

But you're getting bored with your sick beats and figure it's time to relax and drink some apple juice. You'll wait until six to talk to Karkat, as you always do on Friday nights, and you'll love every second of the time he gives you.

**====== BE SOLLUX.**

You are now Sollux, climbing down the stairs of your girlfriend's house to retrieve your sad excuse for a best friend.

He is asleep on the couch, as he always is, and you have to smack him a few times to wake him up.

"what the fuck Sollux" he says, sitting up and searching for his hoodie.

"We've gotta go" you say, heading toward the door. He follows behind you, waving goodbye to Nepeta and Kanaya as you two exit.


	4. What the fuck kk?

**A/N: Just got done with this chapter c: Alright guys I should tell you right now that my updates will be at random times! I just write and when I'm done, I usually post the new chapter. I might start doing it every other day, but for now it looks like it'll be daily. ^_^ anyway, reviews are appreciated, along with favorites and follows c: **

**now, on to the chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?" Sollux practically screams through the early morning streets.

"Shut your damn mouth, you're going to wake the entire fucking neighborhood!" You snap.

"You and Makara? Are you two, like, together now?" He says, still trying to wrap his head around the information you just gave him.

"Fuck no, he's still all over Tavros. " Your voice becomes slightly less agitated and you find yourself nervously scratching the back of your neck.

"Jethuth KK..now what? Are you going to act like it didn't happen?" Sollux fires question after question at you.

"I guess I'll have to. Not like I'll have much of a god damn choice; what with him being with Tav and being too high to even fucking remember." You say, flipping open your phone and logging onto Pesterchum. This conversation was taking your anxiety off the charts and you wanted a distraction. Gamzee decided upon a wake and bake, so he was already awake and online. But it was probably wise to wait until he wasn't so high to ask him about what had happened. But Strider was on, and you all but forgot about him.

**-CG began pestering TG-**

**CG : WHY ARE YOU AWAKE.**  
**TG : why are you**  
**CG : LONG STORY. I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I GET HOME.**  
**TG : if youre on your phone then why the caps**  
**CG : IT'S JUST MY THING.**  
**CG : DON'T QUESTION MY CAPS.**  
**TG : alright bro**  
**TG : so where did you run off to last night**  
**CG : GAMZEE'S.**  
**TG : oh the stoner**  
**TG : how is he btw**  
**TG : John said he hasnt seen him lately**  
**CG : THINGS HAVE BEEN WEIRD WITH HIM LATELY. SORT OF.**  
**CG : HE DOESN'T REALLY LIKE HANGING AROUND JOHN.**  
**TG : i can relate i guess**  
**TG : too much of John is horrible**  
**TG : but i shouldnt say that because hes coming to visit this week**  
**CG : HAHAHAHAHA GOOD LUCK.**  
**TG : yeah thanks**  
**CG : BRB , CLIMBING FIRE ESCAPES AND SHIT.**  
**TG : what**  
**TG : oh ok**

You swiftly follow Sollux up the fire escape, tired as all hell and just wanting to relax in your nest of blankets again.

"I hope you're planning on telling Thtrider." He mumbles, climbing up to your window.

"I am."

"Good" He opens the window, sliding in quietly and you do the same.  
"I'm going to bed. Later bro" he says, leaving your room immediately. You figure that, unlike you, he didn't get any sleep tonight.

Your closet looks extremely inviting right now, and you leave the window open a crack so the stray kitten that you've been taking care of can climb in later. You flip open your laptop and open pesterchum along with a few more applications.

**CG : ALRIGHT, I'M BACK.**  
**TG : missed you babe**  
**CG : DON'T CALL ME BABE.**  
**TG : so what happened with the stoner **  
**CG : WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**  
**TG : you always tell me that you guys almost kiss or whatever every time youre there**  
**TG : which is like every weekend**  
**TG : which i still dont get**  
**CG : LOOK, MY ROOMMATE IS DATING GAMZEE'S STEP SISTER. SO I JUST KIND OF TAG ALONG WITH SOLLUX WHEN HE GOES OVER THERE.**  
**CG : IT SAVES ME FROM BEING A COMPLETELY ANTI-SOCIAL CUNT.**  
**TG : alright**  
**TG : so what happened**  
**CG : WELL..**  
**TG : oh shit you guys fucked**  
**TG : oh shit**  
**CG : FUCK YOU. WE DIDN'T FUCK.**  
**TG : then what was it**  
**CG : JUST YOUR STANDARD FIRST KISS. AND OF COURSE HE DECIDED TO VIOLATE ME.**  
**TG : whoa **  
**TG : so like**  
**TG : did he uh**  
**CG : IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS WHAT WE DID. AND IT WASN'T MUCH, SO STFU.**  
**CG : BUT IT WAS LIKE THIS OKAY**

**CG : I WAS JUST WATCHING MY ROMCOM, JUST COMPLETELY FINE WITH BEING LEFT THE FUCK ALONE**

**CG : THEN HE CLIMBS ONTO THE COUCH **

**CG : AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW WE'RE HAVING A SLOPPY MAKE OUT**  
**TG : yeah ok whatever**  
**TG : everyone knows that your romcoms are unbearable**  
**TG : your story seems highly improbable **  
**CG : FUCK YOU OKAY.**  
**CG : YOU DON'T HAVE TO BELIEVE ME. HELL, I CAN BARELY BELIEVE IT.**  
**CG : LETS JUST NOT TALK ABOUT IT OR MY WEIRD CRUSH ON MY BEST FRIEND WHO WOULD NEVER CONSIDER AN ACTUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH ME.**  
**CG : HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT?**  
**TG : it was ok**  
**TG : I did miss you though**  
**TG : all lonely with out my karkitty to talk to**  
**CG : I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT. I'D RATHER YOU CALL ME BABE THAN THAT.**  
**TG : ok babe**  
**CG : LAJFALJAJAAIHUBGVYFTVYGBUHNI J **  
**CG : ANYWAY I'M TIRED SO I'M GOING TO GO TAKE A NAP.**  
**CG : I'LL MESSAGE YOU LATER.**  
**TG : k babe**  
**TG : **

**-TG is now offline-**

You wonder why Strider disconnected so fast, but don't give it too much thought as you close your laptop and curl up against a few pillows.

* * *

It's been three weeks since you and Gamzee had your little "moment" and not one word has been said about it. However, he has still been following you around as always and Tavros has been nowhere in sight for a long time. Gamzee has said that they're taking a break; he isn't really feeling it anymore.

It's Friday, and the best Friday ever. Last day of school before break, Strider is moving into the building today(he's probably there right now, even, but you're here at school with a few more hours to endure), and you can finally sleep your days away.

Your classes are being held outside today; no need for books or anything at all. Just a farewell to everyone before break and you're happy to get time outside with the few friends you have.

"Karkat, you should get a hair cut! Your hair is almost as long as Gamzee's!" Nepeta says, braiding the stoner's hair as she sits on a picnic table. Gamzee sits on the ground, you in his lap as usual, and a bottle of Strawberry Faygo to his right. You sigh, flipping your hair into your face and curling up into yourself. You look so plain today; just a grey v-neck and black skinnies; and of course, your ever present black vans.

"An maybe you should stop wearin those v-necks, they just scream 'gay' " Eridan says, not looking up from his Iphone. That pretentious douchebag has been hanging around you and your friends for as long as you can remember, and you have no fucking idea why. He's the son of a billionaire, so why in the ever living FUCK does he hang around dead beats like you? You've always hated him a little; what with his douchebag hipster appearance and all the purple he wears everyday. And that RIDICULOUS ACCENT.

"And maybe you should shut the fuck up, asswipe." You snap, watching him roll his eyes at your insult.

"I'm just sayin Kar, you wont ever get the ladies lookin like THAT."

"I think he looks adorable, just needs a trim!" Nepeta giggles, still working on Gamzee's hair. You thank god he's high right now because if he weren't then he probably would have been cussing Nepeta out for even touching his wild mane.

"Come over tonight and cut it for him, it'th getting on my nerveth too." Sollux interjects, holding his PSP in front of his face. You wonder how he doesn't get headaches when he does that; his glasses are painted blue and red, and then just adding a video game to that has to induce the worst migraines imaginable.

"Why the fuck does it bother you?" You ask, glaring at him. He shrugs, and leans back into Aradia.

"You should consider a hair cut, Karkat. Perhaps Sollux is right; having Nepeta cut your hair tonight might be a good idea." Kanaya says, sitting in front of you where she's been drawing you and Gamzee.

"Why? I don't see how the fuck the way that I look includes any of you assholes." You grumble, admiring Kanaya's art work.

"Oh come on , Karkat! How are you ever going to find someone when you look like you don't even give a shit?" Feferi, like Eridan, speaks to you without looking up from her phone. The two school celebrities hang out with you, and you honestly wish that they would both get hit by a bus. More so Eridan, but Feferi's excitement about anything and everything is fucking annoying,

"I'll find someone, just shut the hell up. Jesus fucking christ, why does it matter if I'm with someone anyway? IT DOESN'T. And I look like I don't give a shit because I HONESTLY DO NOT GIVE A SHIT."

"Here come the witches, guys" Nepeta says, looking across the courtyard. Vriska with her ripped jeans, and Terezi with her ever present smirk walked slowly up to the group. You don't look at them, just continue to talk to Kanaya.

"Nepeta dear, have you seen Equius?" Vriska purrs, flipping her hair.

"He's not here," Nepeta replies "May I ask why you're looking for my boyfriend?"

"Just a family thing, you know, planning for vacation and what not." Vriska shrugs and looks over your friends. "You should get a hair cut, kid. I can't even see your eyes."

"Fuck off Vriska; as if I give a shit whether you care about seeing my eyes. Look, I know that you totally want me and all that jazz, but please refrain from making it so fucking obvious. I don't care how much you love looking into my eyes, and I don't really give a shit that you want me to cut my hair." You say smoothly, avoiding looking at Terezi.

"Hey, calm down Karkitty, and put those claws away. I was just saying, looks like you need a haircut; no need to flip the fuck out over it." Vriska replies, turning back to Nepeta. "When you see Equius, tell him I was looking for him." She says, walking away. Terezi follows, making sure to wink at you when you finally glance up at her.

God, she's such a bitch lately.

"Don't pay attention to them, Karkat. They're both acting horrible." Nepeta sighs, continuing her work on Gamzee's hair.

"I don't pay attention to them, I don't have to; unlike you, and once again I'm sorry for that."

"Why are you sorry? Equius and I barely ever see Vriska when we're together anyway; just because they're cousins doesn't mean they like to be around each other."

"I don't mean to be rude, but Karkat would you mind not moving so much? It's becoming more difficult to capture you while you're continuously talking." Kanaya sighs, stopping her work.

"Yeah bro, you're all up and squirming around on my lap and lil Nep up here keeps pullin at my hair." Gamzee says, wrapping his arms around you to keep you still. You can feel your heart beating faster, and you try not to think about that night with Gamzee.

"Sorry." You say, making sure to settle yourself comfortably.

"This has been loads a fun an all, but I think Fef and I should get goin." Eridan says, putting his phone away finally and getting up. Feferi nods in agreement, and everyone says their goodbyes. They're off to call their parents to come pick them up to get an early leave toward whatever amazing part of the world they're going to spend Summer in.

"Do you guyth want to come over today? My dadth going to be gone until thaturday." Sollux says, taking a break from his gaming.

"Surrrre!" Nepeta squeals, making a purring sound. "I can cut Karkitty's hair tonight too! Kanaya can help me!"

"Sure, and I can draw another beautiful picture of our very grumpy friend here as well." Kanaya says with a smile, looking you in the eyes as you smile back.

"Alright, alright. You guys can cut my hair. Whatever."

"Excellent" Kanaya says, going back to her work.

"Me an Aradia got shit to do tonight, gettin' ready for a huge motherfuckin' party." Gamzee says, looking over at Aradia who nods in agreement. Sollux sighs with a shrug considering we'd probably all hangout everyday over break anyway, and one night away from his girl wouldn't kill him.

Then the bell rings, signalling it's time for the End of The Year Assembly. Nepeta untangles Gamzee's braid and climbs off the picnic table. Gamzee picks you up, and as always, gives you a piggy back ride, and Kanaya collects her art supplies. Sollux hides his PSP in the back pocket of his jeans and helps Aradia up, taking her hand in his and leading her toward the gym. These are your friends - your family of sorts - and you love every one of them. And you love this day so far.

* * *

You walk into the building with Sollux, making sure to check yourself out in the mirror in the lobby before making your way upstairs; you were to go up to the next floor from your own to meet Strider and his sister. John had been pestering you about hurrying up, seeing as he'd been there all day.

Suddenly, some insufferable prick comes barreling down the stairs right as you're walking up them. He's tall, almost as tall as Gamzee even, and he's wearing shades. _shades_.

He runs into you, probably because he couldn't see where the fuck he was going, and you almost snap.

But you don't. You keep your cool and accept his apology, and continue upstairs. You just want to see Strider already. That's all you want right now.

"Thee you later KK. Have fun with your internet friendth." Sollux says, unlocking his apartment and walking on in. You nod, making your way up the stairs and you wave to John and his sister as they come into view. John has an odd look on his face but he waves back as you run up to meet them.


	5. Meeting

**A/N : a bit short, sorry. :/**

**i'll start working on another chapter and upload it by tonight though ^_^**

* * *

"Sup , Egbert?" You say, once you're in ear shot. He still has that confused look on his face, but he says hello. Jade gives you an overbearing hug as always and a tall blonde woman comes out into the hall. She introduces herself as Rose, Strider's sister. You say hello, absentmindedly looking around her and into the crammed apartment. There were still boxes everywhere, and you figured there would be as much considering it was Strider we were talking about here.

"Where is he, by the way?" You ask, excited to meet the teen you'd been talking to for half a year now.

"He actually just went downstairs to see you..You uh, didn't see him?" John says, looking over your shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yeah he- OH , there he is!" John's bubbly smile returned to his face as he waved to the figure walking up the stairs. Oh dear lord. Not him. Jesus fuck, you'd already met him and thought he was a total prick. Oh god.

"Karkat? I thought that was you." He says, walking up and giving you a Strider Smirk. You say Hi, and apologize for being in his way on the stairs. "Don't worry about it bro. Hey, I've got to finish unpacking, wanna hang later though? I'll pester you when I'm done up here."

"Yeah dude, sure." Your usual grumpy self is not present as you say this, possibly because you still feel stupid for not realizing it was him beforehand, but probably because you hadn't noticed that he's absolutely beautiful while you were running into him on the stairs and trying to keep yourself calm at the time.

"John, Jade, will you assist us in unpacking Dave's things?" You let out a snicker when Rose tells you Strider's first name.

You wave as John, Jade, and Rose retreat back into the apartment.

Dave turns to you, but since his shades are still set on his nose you can't tell if he's looking at you.

"You're even cuter in person," he says, laughing at the slight blush on your cheeks. "But my name is still better."

And with that, your internet friend that is now your real life friend is wrapping you up in a hug. You hug him back, making sure to lean up to his height before pulling away to say "Karkat is badass, Dave is totally stupid."

And with that, you smirk and wriggle out of his grip.

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently sitting in the middle of your shared apartment getting your hair cut by two overly happy girls who keep squealing about how adorable you look. Not that you would mind it at any other time, considering Kanaya and Nepeta are two of your really good friends, but at the moment you're completely happy so even if you didn't like Nep and Kanaya, you wouldn't be complaining . Strider's cologne is still lingering on your shirt from the hug and you can't wait for him to come over tonight; he promised to watch a romcom with you on the couch and maybe sleep over.

And you're so excited. And nervous. And happy.

"You look soooooooo cuuuute!" Nepeta giggles, ruffling up your hair as she finishes it. Kanaya nods in agreement, and you smile back.

"There it ith, the Vantath thmile; everyone, get a load of thith, it only occurth onth a year!" Sollux laughs as he play Left 4 Dead on the xbox, not passing up a chance to piss you off.

"I swear to fuck, if you don't turn that shit down I will get up from this chair, take those scissors from Nep and cut your lispy head right the fuck off, fuckass," you say, the smile disappearing momentarily.

"Whoa KK, thill the fuck out okay? I jutht mith my grumpy athhole roomate ith all. The happy Karkat thcareth me." Sollux chuckles with a sly smirk, making it apparent that he was pleased with his work.

"Shut the fuck up and play your stupid game." you say, getting up from the chair to evaluate what the girls had done.

You shake out your hair, making sure it's just the way you want it, and stare at yourself in the mirror. Nep is planning to be a hair dresser, and you think she definitely knows what she's doing. But as for your clothes, your v-neck is all stained from the food war that had just taken place, and your skinnies are ripped from some bizarre Sollux related incident.

You need new clothes. Now. Because it's almost 11:00 and Kanaya and Nep are leaving in half an hour when Dave shows up; and Sollux had gotten a call from Aradia asking him to come over. Of course Gamzee was there, but for once you felt like you didn't need to go see him. You were okay and didn't need him to help you feel social. Anyway, Kanaya and Nepeta were going with Jade tonight somewhere, and all that really meant to you was you would be left alone with Dave tonight. Which you were not ready for.

"You look like hell, dude." Nep says, walking into your room. You nod in agreement and she calls Kanaya in to come fix you up.

"Do you happen to have any clothes that are a little less, uh, plain, perhaps?" She says, looking through your closet. You shake your head, realizing that you only own black skinny jeans, over sized sweaters and hoodies, and grey t-shirts. You like being plain; it suites you.

"I guess I could still work with this..Here, put these on." Kanaya hands you some clothes and takes Nepeta into the other room with her so you can change in private.

She's given you some grey skinny jeans that you forgot you had, and just a plain black sweater with the zodiac sign for Cancer on it; your aunt had gotten it for you a few years ago, it was too big then and it's too big now. But you like it that way.

"Oh yes Kanaya, I look so fucking different than usual" You say, walking into the seemingly silent room. The door is open, and you catch a glimpse of Sollux leaving hastily, and Kanaya and Nepeta are in the hall, talking to someone.

You hurry into the hallway to see what's happening, and to your surprise the first blonde you see is not Strider; but his sister, Rose. And right behind her stands Egbert and Harley, both smiling their buck toothed grin and giving each other a look that you couldn't really peg.

But behind all of them, it seems, Dave is standing with a few CD's in his hands; you figure you owe it to him to listen to some of his shitty hipster music considering he's willing to sit through a romcom with your sorry ass.

"what's up guys" You say upon entering the conversation.

"I was just introducing Kanaya and Nepeta to Rose." Jade says with a wink, and I can already tell that she's planning on setting Kanaya and Rose up together.

"Wow! Look at the time, I've got to get going! Vriska won't wait forever you know!" John says with his usually dorky laugh, making his exit. You still can't believe he's fallen for Vriska after all she's done, but he's happy and that's what matters to you.

"We should get going too! Are you two going to be okay here alone?" Jade says, looking at you and Dave. He nods, and as if that was all anyone ever needed to get rid of Harley, she just leaves with a smile, the girls following her.

Before you turn to go back inside, you notice Rose and Kanaya are walking quite close to each other. It's official, all of your friends have someone and you're just standing there being forever alone.

Or so you thought.


	6. comfort me?

**A/N : um, this chapter didn't come out exactly as I'd have liked it to; I might go back and edit it...**

* * *

_Gamzee screams again, the blood dripping from his face and hands. He'd just cut his face with Nepeta's scissors, and she was crying upstairs with kanaya._

_You all knew that he wasn't mentally healthy, but you never thought it would be this bad so soon..._

_Schizophrenia is a hell of a disease, and he's only 18. He's never going to make it without you around and you know it, but right now you don't care. The only thing you care about is your best friend bleeding in the middle of the room, screaming about the voices telling him to kill. To murder everyone he loves. You need to stop him; help him in some way._

_"Gam.." You say, tears flowing down your cheeks, along with blood streaming from the fresh cut on your head. He'd lashed out on Nepeta and threw a vase at her, barely missing her and hitting you instead. Now, along with your tears, your blood is staining your shirt._

_"..." His gaze is still fixed on the ground; he's crouched down and holding his sides. But he's quite now, and you think it's going to be okay._

_"Gam, it's kar... Karkat... Karkitty; your best motherfuckin' bro." You choke on your sobs as your vision blurs, and you fight to keep yourself standing. You're not hiding this time. You have to be here for him. You have to._

_"Karkat?" His voice is quieter now, and he can see you coming closer. You begin to crouch down to his level, making sure to walk slowly and not scare or anger him._

_"Yeah, it's me. I'm here."_

_"...WHERE WERE YOU BEFORE?" He screams again, lunging at you and pinning you down. Before you know it, you're sobbing uncontrollably even more than you had been before. "I waited..and waited. WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO? you just left..JUST UP AND MOTHERFUCKIN LEFT LIKE I DIDN'T MATTER. But now...BUT MOTHERFUCKIN NOW, I'M NOT LETTING GO. You won't leave this time..."_

_"Gamzee." you push him off you with the strength that you've still got, but only enough to set yourself free for a little bit. As he tries pinning you down again, You bring a hand to his face and he stops. "Look at me."_

_His blood shot eyes meet your teary ones, and his expression shifts from hate and anger to sadness._

_"I love you so much Gam. I'm not leaving, okay? Never again. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry.. but I'm here now, and I'll be here for as long as you need me. Forever if I need to be." You speaking calmly, never breaking eye contact with him. It takes a few minutes for it to sink in, but he finally nods._

_"Karkat...i was so scared. The voices...The voices..." He breaks, falling to his knees and bringing his hands up to his face as tears begin to flow. You hold on to him as he sobs, shooshing him and petting his hair as he cries to you. Your heart begins to sink as you realize that this will never end; and it scares you to think you'll never be a kid again as long as you have him to take care of. _

_But...wait, what is he- _

_"the voices told me not to believe you." Before you can understand what's happening, Gamzee is pushing a knife through your stomach. You scream in pain and fall back, holding the wound as he stares at you. Your vision runs red before things go dark..._

* * *

You wake up in a cold sweat, panting and shaking. You look around; the living room is dark with just the light of the tv keeping things lit. Dave is sleeping, his arm around you as you're curled up to him. Had you fallen asleep like this? Why didn't he move you..?

You shrug it off, yawning and quietly getting up from your spot on the couch. You don't want to wake him, but you really need some tea or something to calm down. Nightmares about Gamzee aren't all that rare, but every single one of them scares you.

The blond hipster snoring softly on your couch keeps drawing your attention from the fridge. You had just watched two amazing movies with him, explaining how perfect relationships were meant to be like the ones on the screen; and how you really just want a love like that. For some reason, there was no awkwardness between the two of you. He was a prick, sure, and he gets on your nerves more in real life than he did over pesterchum, but all in all - and you'd never admit this - he was really..amazing. Despite his shitty music that wasn't all that shitty, and those stupid shades he refuses to take off, he's completely tolerable.

You yawn, sad to find that you don't have anything to drink. You just shrug, wanting to return to the warm boy on the couch who's starting to stir.

"Karkat?" His voice is soft and tired, and the lanky teen sits up, looking around.

"I'm right here, fuckass. What, I can't get up for five seconds without you freaking out?" You say with a half smile, climbing onto the couch and crawling back up to him. He grabs the red blanket off the floor and wraps it around the both of you as you cuddle up to him again.

"I got cold." He explained, wrapping you closer to him. He's so warm, so inviting.

"Dave.." You whisper, although you two are the only ones home. He answers with a hum, and you sigh a little into his chest. "You're really...amazing."

He chuckles, shooting you a tired smirk. "You're pretty great, too, babe."

"Don't call me babe, fuckass..and don't tell anyone what I said." You close your eyes, feeling calm and relaxed. You're not sure what you're doing with your life, but you hope Dave stays in it. And as you drift off into slumber, your mind wanders; you realize these butterflies you've got have been here for a while. And they're better than anything you've ever felt.


	7. Ohshitohshitohshit

**A/N : this chapter starts out kind of slow and what not but it was needed to get to where I'm wanting to go with the story; seems like there will be a little Sad!stuck in later chapters :/ but things will be okay in the end! Just hang around and bare with me as I try writing this fic; it's my first multi-chapter one. :|**

* * *

**===== STEAL ALL THE MUFFINS**

You grab a few muffins from the basket behind the counter and lazily walk to your seat near the window. Sollux has work today, and Terezi is actually here; so you have all day to relax in this coffee shop and do nothing.

Absolutely.

Nothing.

...BUT HOLY _FUCK_ ARE YOU BORED.

And you sure as hell aren't about to go chat it up with Terezi. Fuck that. She's been a complete bitch ever since she started paling around with Vriska again, and you have no intentions of falling back into her trap.

"KK, bro, are you jutht going to thit here all day again? I don't feel like baby thitting your thorry ath again." Sollux says, bringing a coffee over. Must be his break.

You hold up your middle most phalanges toward him, giving him a scowl.

"Theriouthly, if you're jutht going to loiter in here all fucking day, why don't you jutht get a job? You know you'd get hired." Sollux says, sipping at the coffee which you had assumed was for you; But apparently wasn't. The dick couldn't even get you a coffee.

"No, fuck that, I work here enough as it is and I hate it. But I'm not gonna get free muffins by staying home all god damn day, wasting my summer in bed." You say, crossing your arms and jamming another muffin into your mouth. The place was quieter than usual; not as many loud rambunctiousness hipster douchebags around. It's a relief; not having to watch all those college kids sitting and taking pictures of their orders for once. You laugh inwardly as you think to yourself , ' if I had a dollar for every beanie wearing fuckass who walked in here daily, just to take a picture of their coffee...I'd be fucking rich'.

"Then go hang with Gam, jutht get out for onth." Sollux's sighs, getting up from the booth. You watch him return back to behind the counter, saying something to Terezi before she looks over her shoulder at you; her usual smirk is gone and a look of worry is painted on her face.

You don't need her. You don't need her to give a shit about you...not anymore.

For a few moments you sit there, looking out the window into the streets. The sky was dark; looming over the city with a sadness to it. The rain was falling hard and you could see couples sharing umbrella's and running together in the rain, and for the love of god are those two kissing in the middle of the street?  
Ugh. You hate this; never being able to take a chance with anyone, and always too scared to find love.

Fuck it, you're going to go see Gamzee. He's been nagging you to come over all week anyway..

"Bye." You flip Sollux off again as you exit the shop, pulling the hood of your hoodie up over your shaggy mess of hair and making sure Terezi saw.

**====== WHY ARE YOU SO BAD AT VIDEO GAMES**

You are not bad at video games; you are absolutely horrendous. This makes no sense to you, though, considering you live with an Asian who literally spends everyday playing on some kind of system for three hours. It's odd that you're completely horrible at them and Sollux can play anything at any time and do splendidly.

"Jeez motherfucker, you're shitty at this" Gamzee laughs dryly. He's sober again, and it's scaring you; you might just agree to smoke with him so that he doesn't have some schizophrenic episode.

"Shut the hell up you lousy clown faced shit excuse for a best friend, my controller is why I'm sucking so bad, I swear." You glare at the screen as you try your hardest to pass him. But you can't. Because like it has been mentioned , YOU ARE HORRENDOUS AT VIDEO GAMES.

Gamzee laughs again, winning for the fifteenth time in the last half hour.

"Fuck Mario Kart, this game cheats!" you say, scooting closer to Gamzee and sinking deeper into the couch. You cross your arms and your shoulder is exposed as Gamzee's over-sized Bob Marley shirt hangs off of you.

Your soaked shirt and hoodie are upstairs in the drier, considering you were already shivering from the cold when you had gotten there.

Gamzee sighs, searching under the couch for his bong. "wanna try it?"

You eye the purple glass thing, raising an eyebrow. You've always wondered what the big deal about this shit was.

"Sure." you say, watching him prepare the bong. Your stomach is jumping and your nervous, considering you've seen the long term effects of this kind of thing. But you tell yourself it'll be just a one time thing, even if Gamzee pesters you about it after this.

He tells you to sit facing him on the couch, and do what he does. So you sit cross legged, the way he's doing, watching him carefully as he sets the bong in his lap. He encloses the top of the tube with his mouth, taking a lighter to the bowl. You're not sure if you're ready for this really, but anything for Gamzee.

The water begins bubbling and you watch Gamzee's cheeks cave in a little as he begins sucking to get a good suction. He removes the bowl as the bong fills with smoke, and he quickly sucks all of it in. He holds it for a few seconds, then lets the smoke out of his lungs.

"Do you think you can do that?" He says, his voice dry and raspy from the smoke. You shrug and he shoots you a grin, handing you the bong.

"I'll light it for you, alright? Just put your mouth around here and suck when I tell you too.." He says, looking you in the eye as he instructs you. You nod, doing as he says.

You wait as he lights the bowl again, and watch as the smoke begins filling the chamber. You wait until he says "suck" and you do, taking in as much smoke as you can. Your eyes water, and before you can get it all in you start coughing. Gamzee quickly covers the top of the bong, trapping in the smoke and waits for you to stop coughing.

"You alright motherfucker?" He asks, sitting quite close to you now. You nod, but continue coughing.

"God, how do you do that everyday Gam?"

"It gets easier...Here, I know how to make it easier on you, if you want to try it."

You look at him questioningly, and he begins to explain. "It's called a shot gun. I take the hit, and breath the smoke out and you breath it in."

"...alright."

He repeats the process once more, motioning you to move closer. You do, and as if he's about to kiss you, he leans in inches from your mouth and exhales. You breath in, and it's much smoother than before. "Hold it in for like seven seconds." Gamzee says, watching you.

Once again you listen to your best friend, holding in the smoke for seven seconds before releasing it smoothly.

"That was better." you say, feeling completely normal.

"Wanna do it again?"

"yeah, sure"

And so with that, you both repeat the process a few more times.

On the last hit, however, Gamzee adds another step to the process.

His eyes are already heavy lidded and glossy, and he has that mischievous smirk on his painted face. But you don't notice; your mind is too foggy and everything feels too good.

So when his lips press against yours softly, your instinct is to open your mouth and accept the smoke he's breathing out.

**===== FIVE MINUTES INTO THE FUTURE**

You're laughing so hard right now and you can't understand why; but you're completely okay with it because Gamzee is laughing right along with you. Of course this is not much of a laughing matter, but you can't worry about anything in the state your in.

"You're so cute when you're laughing Karkles" Gamzee says, leaning back down to suck on your neck. Your laughs turn into quiet giggles ( MANLY GIGGLES! ) and then to a low purr in your chest. He's nipping and sucking and licking so perfectly and you want him and you can't keep yourself from saying what's on your mind.

"Gam.." You say, his name coming out in a soft moan. He responds with a slight groan, continuing his work. "Do you wanna.. uh.."

"Fuck?" Gamzee laughs a little, seeing your face getting flushed. You were embarrassed, but you continued to smile.

"I was going to say go to your room, but I guess that works, too."

Gamzee smiles at you, getting off the couch and picking you up. You cling to him like he's your life line as he carries you bridle style up the stairs. Oh god, you're so not ready for what's about to happen but your lusty mind isn't going to even think about telling Gamzee you want to wait. Even when he starts stripping down to his boxers and is tugging on your jeans, you just can't think to say no. Because you want it. You love him. Not just because you have to, but because you want to. And he's so special to you and you've wanted him for years now and Tavros is gone and this is your chance.

_**This is your chance.**_

"Gamzee.." You softly speak his name as he begins pulling up the shirt he had lent you, and he's never looked so beautiful to you before. He's so toned; he's muscles visibly moving under his tan skin. His face paint almost completely smeared, leaving his face more exposed than usual. Gamzee's body was so perfect and just staring at him was making you want him more.

"Yeah?" He says, smiling up at you.

"Are you doing this just because you want to right now?" You ask, having that question run through your mind constantly. What if he was just high and didn't care right now? What if...after it's over...you're just friends again.

"What?" He says with a small laugh, looking confused. "I really want you Karkat, if that's what you mean."

Not exactly the response you were looking for, but your hazy mind is too far gone to even understand what he really meant right then. You took his answer, and stripped yourself of that pesky shirt that Gamzee was still tugging on.

"Wow Kar. You're so.." He says, running his hand over your chest and sloppily kissing you again. "This'll be fun."

You smile, because you just can't help it. You want him so much and you love him so much and nothing is going to-

"DUDE!" Sollux's very familiar voice booms through the door, which an extremely high Gamzee had forgotten to close.

"GET THE HELL OUT, JESUS FUCK!" You scream, shooing him away. He has the most disgusted look on his face as he slams the door shut, and oh my god are you embarrassed.

**====== BE THE PILE OF LAUGHTER THAT IS GAMZEE**

You are now the pile of laughter that is Gamzee, and you can not contain how hilarious you think that whole scene just was.

"Shut up, and help me find my fucking clothes. Sollux is such a dick, oh my fuck, Gamzee I'm sorry, but we'll have to do this some other time."

Your best friend who is almost completely naked and sitting next to you on the bed is freaking the motherfuck out.

"Don't worry about it.." You say once you can catch your breath, and you bring him in for one more kiss to tide yourself over. "We'll pick up where we left off some other time."

The blush on his cheeks is so deep, and you give me a kiss on the forehead as you hand him his jeans.

"Take my hoodie." You say, throwing him your favorite purple sweatshirt. He looks at you for a moment before pulling it on and oh my god does he look adorable; his hair all messy and your giant hoodie on his tiny frame and oh my god.

"You look cute." He blushes again, and you pull on a pair of shorts so you can face the wrath of Sollux without making him feel awkward.

**====== BE THE RAGING ASIAN**

"OH MY FUCK WHEN I THAID TO GO HANGOUT WITH GAMTHEE I DIDN'T MEAN GO GET HIGH WITH THE BATHTARD AND FUCK HIM!" You let yourself yell at Karkat just this once, because holy fuck is all of this too wrong. Gamzee needed him in his life; there was no way they could have a relationship because of Gamzee's mental state, and Karkat should know how dangerous it is by now. But no. He's off fucking a damn clown like an idiot.

"WE DIDN'T FUCK." He snaps, slamming the door to his closet again. You were so happy that Dad wasn't home yet; there was no way you were letting this slide and you figured yelling at him about it anywhere else would have some pretty bad consequences.

"YOU WERE GOING TO! JETHUTH FUCK KK, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? EVER SINCE HE FLIPPED HITH THHIT YOU'RE JUTHT COMPLETELY LOTHING YOUR GRIP ON THINGTH. YOU DON'T FUCKING WORK, YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING PRODUCTIVE, YOU JUTHT THIT HERE AND FEEL THORRY FOR YOURTHELF AND FUCK THINGTH UP." God, you're so angry. You're too angry to even realize what you're saying until he's grabbing his bag and leaving.

**======= BE KARKAT**

You are now Karkat, and the pain in your stomach is almost unbearable. You can't take this. You can't feel it again. You've just been kicked out once more, but by Sollux. Or at least that's what he was implying, and so you left; taking your laptop and clothes and backpack.

You stand outside the apartment you've only been in a few times; much bigger than Sollux's and much wilder. So much noise; and so many lovely scents that waft out of the kitchen when you're there. Kanaya and Rose spend a lot of time together now; cooking and watching tv and going out to eat.

_knock. __**knock**__. knockknock__**knock**__._

"Vantas?" Dave calls from inside. You've got a secret knock to know who the other is now; even though you guys have been having more disagreements than usual and you could barely agree on the knocking sequence.

"Dude.." Your voice is shaking; you're not sure what to do right now. But you hope Dave lets you stay, despite how shitty you've been treating him.

The door opens, and he's standing there in his red and white record shit, and his black jeans; and, of course, his mysterious shades are placed on his nose. He looks down at you, and you assume he sees you're holding your bag because he immediately stands aside. "Drop the bag in my room, you can have the extra bed in there.."

You nod, wondering how Dave always knows exactly what's going on. But you just stay quite, keeping a straight face as you pass the kitchen where Rose is drinking a cup of tea. She does not ask you why you're there, nor does she tell you to get out. She just nods and sighs, kicking her feet up into the chair across from her at the table.

Dave follows you into his room, closing the door once you've settled on the bed. He sits next to you, leaning back to rest against the wall. "I heard it downstairs; I'm sure everyone could hear that lispy douchebag..I didn't think he'd kick you out."

"...you heard him?" You say, bringing your knees to your chest and choking back a sob. Dave knows about Gamzee; he knows how long you've loved him and why you can't be with him and knows how complicated things are inside your head. But he's told you time after time to stay away from those things. Not Gamzee - but the things Gamzee does. There's something off about the clown to Strider, and you can understand why. Now you're just afraid he's going to be mad at you, too, and make you leave.

"Yeah..." He sighs, his southern accent less present in his voice than usual. "I'm not mad. It's just...I don't know what to say.. I guess you can't stop the inevitable. But you need to realize what's going to happen after you two..." he trails off, moving his gaze to look away from you and to the window.

"I know. I know what could happen. We could break up, if we ever do even get together...and it'll be hell. And he'll kill me. Because he needs me. Or maybe he won't even love me back; maybe he just wants me for sex. I don't know, Dave. I...I can't leave him alone. But I need time away from him to just...stop thinking about him that way." You let a sob escape as your heart breaks a little more. Things are so hard right now. And that's all they'll ever be. But you don't want to be here all alone, so you have to stick by Gamzee's side. Sollux kicked you out; he doesn't want you around. Dave will end up leaving, too. You just know he will.

"Come here, Karkat." Dave sighs, pulling you over to him. You cuddle into him, crying softly. You two have become so close, but he only knows you as the loud grumpy teenage kid who loves to say the word FUCK in almost every sentence. And here you are, him petting your hair and telling you it's going to be alright while you soak his shirt through with your tears...and you're completely okay with that.

"Help me Dave...please" You say to him, realizing he's the only one who's really there for you anymore. The only one you go to for help anymore, the only one you really, really..need.


	8. The Vantas Food War

**A/N : thanks for the reviews bros c: they've all been great so far, and thank you! ^_^**

anyway, here's chapter 8 c: I had a lot of fun writing this one.

* * *

**====== BE STRIDER**

You are now Strider. And there is a small figure curled up to you on the futon in your room, shaking and hiding his face in his hands. The room is dark and quiet, all except for the scary movie playing on the screen which you had roped him into watching. It was just an excuse to get him to hold on to you, though, because you loved the closeness.

You wrap your arms around him and he hides his face in your chest, peeking out every now and then to watch the movie. "I fucking hate this movie; you're such a dick, I'm never going to sleep again, holy fuck."

"I've got you babe, no need to worry." You say with a smirk, holding him tighter and looking over your shades to see the movie. He still hadn't seen your eyes, and you were grateful; no need for him to call you a freak while you were all head over heels for him.

"Shut the fuck up." he says, hiding his face again. He was so cute and small and you couldn't help but want to kiss him right then; but you didn't... You couldn't.

"Kar..maybe we should get to bed. You've had a long day and-"

"No, fuck that, I'm never sleeping again thanks to you." He clings to you more, looking up at you with a glare. "...how can you even see the movie with those stupid shades on?"

"I've gotten used to it.." You sigh, keeping a poker face as always.

"You're so fucking weird." He says with his usual growl, and rests his head on your chest as he looks up at you. He's so perfect; this whole moment is so perfect. Him curled up on top of you, under a blanket, watching a movie in the dark. His eyes wide and deep, and his face so flawless.

You just continue to look at him, him looking back. You're ironically nervous, seeing as you usually just go with the flow of things, but now you're afraid of, well, the inevitable; which right now is the fact his eye lids are slowly dropping and he's leaning up closer to your face.

"Karkat.." You whisper to him, although you're the only ones in the room.

"Yes, Dave?" He says, stopping inches from your own mouth.

"Don't do something you'll regret in the morning." You sigh, looking at the lips you've wanted to kiss for so long.

He hesitates before making his next move, and ends up giving you a light peck on the cheek before nuzzling his head into the cress of your neck. You rest your head on his messy mop of black hair and hold him a little closer.

"You don't understand how hard that was for me.." You admit to the smaller boy and he tightens his grip on your shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"It's so hard to control myself around you; but I care about you a lot Karkat. I'm not going to let you do something I know you're not ready to handle."

"Thanks, Dave." He says after a long silence. "And I love you too."

And with that, your heart is about to beat out of your chest. You don't know if he means it, but you're hoping he does. And you're so happy that you let the goofy smile spread across your face before kissing the top of his head, letting him fall asleep in your arms.

**===== WEEKS INTO THE FUTURE**

We are watching a scene here in the middle of Casa de Lalonde, where our young Main Character is hiding behind an over turned couch, a pan over his head and "war paint" under his eyes. Strider seems to be on the other end of the room, hiding behind the counter in the kitchen with a bucket on his own head. And then we see John here, as well, hiding behind a door with a pan also on his head. Each of these young kids have a small pile of tomatoes next to them behind their forts, and the walls seem to be already splattered with food.

A classic Vantas Food War is taking place, and the seriousness of this matter is so high that no one can even think to smile at how ridiculous each of the sixteen year olds look; not even John is cracking a smile. Probably because Jade is somewhere in the apartment, ready to pounce and he knows it. They all know it. They also know that defeat is inevitable when Jade is participating in a food war, and they're all scared to death.

**====== BE THE COLONEL**

Colonel Vantas reporting for duty. The colonel, they call you. You have the larger supply of tomatoes, and it seems your men have all betrayed you, leaving you to defend your base by yourself. Never again will you count on those dipshits for help. How do they expect to stand a chance against the witch now? Jesus fuck, they're all idiots.

But it's time to put your plan into action; you're taking General Egbert down first. He's the worst aim around, and there's no way he can hit you when you lay out a surprise attack.

You slowly look over your couch - whoops you mean base - and spy Egbert behind the door to the bathroom, getting ready to exit the confines of his safety. What an idiot; you bet Jade is hiding down the hallway about to take Egbert out on her own. Damn that witch, taking your kills and shit.

Nevertheless, you creep out from behind the couch, sure to check that Private Strider is still too afraid to even peak over his base; this is his first war, and he's scared shitless. You're saving him for your next kill, knowing it will be much easier than taking down a General of the game.

Egbert seems to be oblivious to the fact that you're creeping closer, tomatoes at the ready. He looks the opposite way from you, checking for Jade obviously, and you take this opportunity to shoot.

SPLAT. Right on the back; you silently rejoice and head back to your base. Egbert falls in an overly dramatic way, screaming "OH CRUEL WORLD" before finally dying.

The mission was a success. Now to recoup and go after the Private; then fight against the witch when she chooses to make her whereabouts known.

**======= BE THE WITCH.**

You are now the skillful Witch of the War. Never once have you lost in a Vantas Food War, because you're just that fucking awesome. War and hunting is your calling, and there's no way that any of these rookies could take you down. Not even the creator of the game himself, who you're looking forward to fighting in the last battle. For now, however, you're hiding away in a cabinet, watching him sneak up around to Dave. You figure the Colonel has the right to kill off the men who betrayed him, seeing as that it was a pretty shitty move. And so you watch as he brutally murders your stupid brother, then goes for the new kid.

How hilarious.

Dave is totally not into this, and you can tell. But that's fine, the sooner you get to kill Karkat the better. You always look forward to your battles; each one much different than the last.

"bro, not cool." Dave sighs, whipping the tomato off of his shades. "now I gotta go clean this up and-"

Karkat quickly puts a finger to Dave's mouth, shooshing him. "You're dead, fuckass. And no one is going anywhere until this is all over."

"uh, okay." Dave says, laying down and pretending to be dead.

Karkat retreats back to his base and you figure it's time to take him down. You ninja roll out of the cabinet, signalling Dave to keep quiet and you make your way past him. He shrugs and takes out his phone, and you've decided that he'll get more into the next war.

"AYE, COLONEL, COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" you call, standing up on the coffee table. Karkat rolls out from behind his base, tomato in hand, chucking it at you before rolling back. You dodge his expertly thrown missile and make your way over to the dead general.

"kill 'em off Jade." He whispers, winking at you.

"No problem dude."

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN THIS TIME, WITCH."

"We'll see about that, wont we." you cackle, preparing the tomatoes in your hands. Karkat rises above the couch, and you throw the last of your ammunition at the airborne Colonel, hitting him twice in the chest. He falls to the ground, flipping you off as he dies.

Karkat : 0 Jade : 55

Another victory.

**======= WATCH TV AS THE LOSERS CLEAN UP.**

You take your place on your thrown, watching tv as the losers clean the mess, as the rules of the game go. You smile to yourself, knowing you'll never lose a battle. You are the Witch for a reason after all.

**======= BE THE PRIVATE**

You are now the Private who does not need to be called the Private anymore because the game is over and you lost. You never expected to win, what with all these generals and colonels and witches about. But that was fun, especially planning to betray Karkat with John.

"Kitkat, throw me another rag" You say, holding out your hand. He flips you off and does as you ask, then continues cleaning the counter. The apartment is almost clean, and Rose won't flip tits now.

"So, that was a Vantas Food War, Dave. What did you think?" John asks in his chipper voice as he washes off the dirty rags in the sink.

"Was pretty rad, I guess."

"You guess? That was the most fun you've ever had in your miserable life, fuckass; just admit it. I made up the best game ever and you know it." Karkat says, cleaning off the table.

"Alright, alright. You're right. That was amazing."

"I know." Karkat snickers, tossing John his rag. Finally the place is clean again, and we can relax for a while.  
Karkat has been living with you for two weeks now; he's told Gamzee that he's been quite sick and can't see anyone, so he hasn't really left the apartment. You're quite okay with that, because lately it's just been the two of you, and he's been flirting more than ever.

Jade's phone begins to ring with some odd Japanese ringtone, and John watches her as she answers.

"Hello?...Oh, Yeah Aradia, sure. We'll be over in a minute... Yeah, of course...They are?...Okay, see you soon...bye" She hangs up, looking at John.

"what was that about?"

"Vriska, Kanaya, and Rose are over at Aradia's. She wants us to come over; Vriska misses you."

John's grin grew wider at that last bit, and he quickly dries off his hands. "bye, guys; this was really fun! C'mon Jade, hurry up." He says as he slips on his shoes and hurries out, Jade quickly trying to catch up.

"Wanna watch a movie?" You ask Karkat, and he glares at you.

"Not if it's one of your shitty horror flicks just so you can grope me under a fucking blanket."

"You love it when I do that." You smirk as his cheeks flush and he puts his hands on his hips. "Fine short stuff, you can pick the movie. As long as I still get to grope you under the blanket."

His cheeks flush a deeper red than before and he growls out a "Fine, fuckass" before walking over to pick out a movie.


	9. Messages

**A/N : this chapter is somewhat short, but I've been having a bit of a writers block :P sorry guys! **

* * *

You curl up to Dave a little more even though he's fallen asleep already. His arm is lazily thrown over you and you still can't tell what you two are. He's told you that he loves you, and you've said it back; but neither of you has the guts to ask the other out. And of course, there's Gamzee..

Gamzee. You should message him... See how he is.

You slip your arm out from the blankets on Dave's bed and grab the phone that's on the bed side table. The light of your phone hurts your tired eyes as you open pesterchum and check to see if He's online.

**-CG began pestering CC-**

**CG : HEY**

_**CC : hey brother.**_

_**CC : WHERE YOU BEEN.**_

_**CC : haven't heard from you lately.**_

He's not high. That can't be good. You wonder if he's been smoking at all lately.

**CG : I'VE JUST BEEN FEELING SHITTY LATELY.**

**CG : I'LL COME SEE YOU SOON.**

_**CC : ALRIGHT, MOTHERFUCKER.**_

_**CC : can't wait.**_

_**CC : PARTY THIS FRIDAY.**_

_**CC : be there.**_

**CG : YEAH, SURE. NO PROBLEM.**

**CG : CAN I BRING DAVE?**

_**CC : I DON'T MOTHERFUCKIN KNOW BRO.**_

_**CC : he don't like me much.**_

**CG : HE LIKES YOU, HE'S JUST..HE HASN'T HAD THE TIME TO WARM UP TO YOU COMPLETELY. **

**CG : BUT I'LL BE THERE, IF I CAN BRING DAVE. **

**CG : I'M LIVING WITH HIM NOW.**

You stare at the screen for a few minutes, waiting for a reply. Maybe he knows what you're trying to say here, and isn't sure how to take it.

_**CC : ALRIGHT.**_

_**CC : he can come**_

**CG : GAMZEE I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.**

_**CC : ?**_

**CG : REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I WAS OVER..?**

_**CC : SURE DO MOTHERFUCKER.**_

_**CC : shit was fun.**_

**CG : YEAH.**

**CG : LISTEN, I'VE BEEN MEANING TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT.**

**CG : YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, GAMZEE.**

**CG : I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU. ANYTHING AT ALL, AND I'M ALWAYS GOING TO BE HERE FOR YOU.**

**CG : BUT AS FAR AS A RELATIONSHIP GOES..**

**CG : I THINK WE SHOULD JUST BE FRIENDS.**

**CG : YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO BE WITH ME ANYWAY, AND I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT WHEN YOU WANT TAVROS AGAIN.**

**CG : I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND.**

_**CC : ...YEAH.**_

_**CC : I guess you're right bro.**_

_**CC : DIDN'T REALLY MOTHERFUCKIN THINK THAT SHIT THROUGH.**_

_**CC : guess it's for the best.**_

**CG : ..YEAH.**

**CG : BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW...**

**CG : I DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU IN THAT WAY.**

**CG : BUT I KNOW I SHOULDN'T..**

**CG : I'M SORRY.**

_**CC : don't be**_

_**CC : I UP AND GOT THOSE FEELINGS FOR YOU TOO.**_

_**CC : but shit's too dangerous.**_

_**CC : AND I CAN'T MOTHERFUCKIN LOSE YOU.**_

_**CC : so I guess we'll just be friends.**_

**CG : YEAH, ALRIGHT.**

**CG : I NEEDED TO TALK ABOUT IT..**

**CG : AND I MISS YOU. I'LL COME OVER TOMORROW; WE CAN PLAY MARIO KART AND I'LL FINALLY BEAT YOU.**

**CG : SEE YOU THEN.**

**CG : I'VE GOT TO GET TO BED. GOODNIGHT GAMZEE.**

_**CC : night bro. **_

_**CC : BUT THERE AINT NO MOTHERFUCKIN WAY YOU'RE GONNA BEAT ME , BROTHER.**_

_**CC : ;oD**_

**-CG has stopped pestering CC-**

You smile to yourself as you set down your phone. You felt like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders; despite the fact you had just realized that you really couldn't be with him.

But that was okay.

You think you've found someone else; and you're laying in his arms on his bed, falling to sleep slowly.


	10. Gamzee's break down

**A/N : Alright, here's chapter ten! Might not be exactly what was expected, but yeah... trying to finish this up soon! Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**==== BE THE SCHIZOPHRENIC CLOWN**

You are now GAMZEE MAKARA, and you're trying to keep your thoughts calm; You know you should not listen to the voices, but they're so loud. They're so..loud. And you don't want Karkat to worry, so you continue to play against him in Mario Kart, keeping a straight face.

"Gam.." He says, his voice small as he zooms past you and into first place.

"Hmm?" You hum in response, looking at him out of the corner of your eye. He looks..upset. Very upset. "What's the matter?"

"..I never win... You're not feeling okay, are you? Gamzee.. Look at me." He shifts closer to you on the couch, touching your cheek softly. You turn your head to look at him behind your messy brown hair, and his eyes are beginning to tear. "Gam...don't listen to them, okay? I'm right here...I'm right here."

"I know." You say with a sigh, trying to keep the pain out of your voice. Y_**ou're so lost, and Karkat is always gone; how can you even think to listen to him anymore?**_ The only ones ever there for you... when you need someone to talk to..are the voices in your head. They seem to be so right about everything; saying Karkat would leave and how Tavros didn't really love you.

"Gam..I know you're just saying that." His eyes are searching yours, and you can't stand to look at him. **_He's a liar; he's a liar and he doesn't care about you._**

"Shut the fuck up, Karkat. I don't need you to tell me if I mean what I say." You growl, making no effort to keep the hurt out of your voice.

"Gamzee, please, no, don't do thi-"

"I said, SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP." Your voice rises and the noise upstairs ceases. _**They've heard you.**_ They've all heard you, and you know there's no getting out of it now. "I fucking hate you, you lying piece of shit."

"Gamzee, no, please." He's letting his sobs escape him now, and there's no turning back. "Just, just smoke and calm down, okay?"

"No, fuck that. I'm done. I'm done with your motherfuckin' bullshit and all your lies." You're so mad now; the voices urging you to just.. _**strangle him. **_

So you do. You lock your hands around his tiny neck, pushing him back on the couch. He's choking out pleads at you, trying to get you to calm down; but you can't. You're too far gone.

**===== BE ARADIA.**

You hear your step brother raging downstairs and there's no doubt in your mind that he's snapped. It's been a long time coming, and you knew it would happen any day now. Karkat is in danger, and it is terrifyingly obvious to everyone. So, you grab the love of your life by the arm and run toward the basement stairs.

"oh thit oh thit oh thit oh thit," He's repeating under his breath as the others follow behind you; Kanaya trying to keep her cool, and Nepeta right behind her, already breaking down.

You fumble down the stairs with Sollux on your heels, and you can't believe the sight you're witnessing. You're giant of a brother is straddling Karkat's small frame, holding his massive hands over the small boy's neck. Karkat looks up at you, shaking his head and trying to tell you to get out. But there's no way you're leaving him like this; Gamzee is hell bound on killing him and you can't let that happen.

"Nep, call the police. Now. Hurry." You say, looking back up the stairs as Sollux and yourself get to Gamzee.

Nepeta hurries back up the steps, Kanaya frozen on the stairway.

"Gamzee! Gamzee..get off of him! Come on, just, calm down, please!" You begin begging him to let go, pulling at him and preparing yourself for him to hit you. But he doesn't. He keeps his position, inches from Karkat's face, looking him on the eye as he crushes the other's wind pipe under his strength.

"GAMTHEE!" Sollux yells, and you immediately get out of the way. Sollux might be smaller than Gamzee, but he's defiantly not weaker.

He throws the clown off of Karkat, who struggles to catch his breath. You take Karkat by the hand, rushing him upstairs before Gamzee can think to retaliate.

"Sol" You say, once half way up.

He looks at Gamzee on the ground. He's got his head in his hands as he's hunched over, slurring curses under his breath. Sollux takes this moment to retreat up the stairs behind you, and locks the door once everyone is safely away from the clown.

"Karkat!" Nepeta cries, clinging onto Karkat. "I was so worried, we were so worried; oh god what's happening."

"Get off, I need to get back down to him! He's going to go insane, I ne-"

You cut Karkat off, telling him there's no use now. "He's gone, Karkat. We've got to get him help. Nep already called the police. I'm sorry. There's nothing more you can do."

"No, no, no. You can't do that, he needs me!" Karkat protests as his eyes begin to water again; fighting to get back downstairs. Thankfully, Sollux holds him back, letting him break down the rest of the way in his arms before letting him drop to the ground in front of the door.

"I'm so sorry.." Karkat cries under his breath, sitting against the basement door. You can't bare to see this; you can't handle the thought of your step brother in a mental hospital. He's too young; you're all too young to have this kind of burden on you. Especially Karkat, the youngest of the group. Already off and trying to keep together a schizophrenic 18 year old, much larger and stonger than him. And you all let him. You've been letting him take care of Gamzee for years, never once thinking something like this would happen; nor did any of you think that it would be too much for the young boy.

But what's done is done, and the sirens are getting closer as Sollux picks Karkat off the floor. Only moments after he's settled into a chair in the kitchen do the police come crashing in.


	11. Strider Eyes

**A/N : alright guys, I'm sure I'll be ending this pretty soon. Either tomorrow or Friday. Possibly Saturday.**

Anyway, here's chapter 11.

* * *

It's your fault...  
It's all ...your ...fault.

You can't believe you let them drag him off like that...

He screamed at you when they passed; he tried his hardest to tell you that you were a worthless idiot and he hated you. And he was so right; you _were_ worthless. You couldn't even keep him sane anymore. What else is there for you to do? He was your best friend. Your first love. The only one who wanted you around the year you met.

You were supposed to look after him, even if he didn't look after you. Yeah, sure, he was there for you when you wanted someone to hangout with. But add Tavros to the room and all eyes would be off you.

You didn't mean much to him, or so you think. In reality you were his everything in a lot of ways. Just not the ways that make it easy to understand.

He knew that everyone got tired of him. His high mornings and his lonely nights of Faygo on the couch with just his bong as company... they made him realize that he was alone, and it was only his fault. He was just some annoying Juggalo that was too high to really even think.

And that's where he started losing it.  
He stopped smoking so that his thoughts would process. He wanted to be able to have an actual train of thought. Just having nonsense running through his mind all the time was getting too juvenile, even for him.

With the smoke gone and the thoughts circulating in his mind, the voices came back. Much more prominent than before; they'd even developed appearances. Whenever he would hear them, he'd see them, too. In different shapes and bodies, so that he could identify who was who, because they were always different, and always seem to be yelling. He needed distinction.

Regardless, it was not all his fault. It was also yours and you know that. But you're blaming it entirely on you when there's no reason for that. It's not your fault that someone handed you some stoner Juggalo who heard murderous voices in his head, and just expected you to keep him sane. It's not your fault you met Gamzee when you were a freshman who didn't even have friends at the time. It's not your fault that you were lured in by the thought of actually having someone to care about you.

Because that's what he wanted , too. Someone to put up with him. Someone to care, and to want to calm him down.

But then...then you left. Didn't you? Yes. You did. You up and left when you had gotten too self absorbed in the fact that you couldn't be with him romantically. Why did that even matter to you? You knew very well he needed you. You knew for a fact that you couldn't leave without this happening.

But you stopped doing exactly what you were supposed to do; put his feelings before yours.

That's what you both should have been doing, but you'd both stopped quite a long time ago, making this outcome inevitable.

So here you are; sulking in Dave's closet, in the dark, softly crying into a blanket. Dave knows you're in there, but he can't get you to come out. You just want to be alone to hate yourself the way Gamzee hates you.

You're never going to forgive yourself for this.  
...never.

**====== BE THE OTHER KID.**

Who? You mean young mister Strider? The one sitting against his bed, watching the closet in case Karkat decides to come out?

**====== YEAH, WHATEVER.**

Fine then, be that way.  
Let's just be Dave now because he's much nicer than you are, OBVIOUSLY.

**====== SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST BE DAVE HOLY SHIT**.

You are now Dave, a considerably** NICE HUMAN BEING** opposed to **SOME OTHER PEOPLE HERE**. You are wearing your clock work shirt and black shorts, sitting in the dark in front of your closet.

Karkat has been in there for quite some time now, and you can't really figure out a way to lure him out. You don't blame him for wanting to be locked away, but your heart is breaking a little every time his sobs become audible.

"Karkitty.." You say softly, leaning closer to the closet. He's too broken up to even insult you for trying to coax him out.

"...what.." He quietly responds to you, sounding quite worn out.

"Please...at least come out here. For me?" You sigh, watching the closet doors intently.

It takes a few minutes of silence for Karkat to finally open the doors, sliding out. "Dave...this is all my fault."

"come here." you say, opening up your arms toward him. In a sobbing mess, Karkat crawls over to where you are, sitting next to you. You wrap him into your embrace and there's no way you're letting him surfer like this without your comfort. So, he cries there, leaning his head onto your shoulder and you draping a blanket around the two of you. You figure he's going to cry himself out soon, and just eventually pass out.

"Karkat...I know that it seems like it's your fault," you start, sighing into his hair, " but the fact is...it was going to happen either way. He needs help from doctors...you weren't going to keep him stable forever. But...He'll get medication. And he'll get better. And maybe they'll release him soon; and once he starts getting better, he'll be allowed to have visitors. And I'd be happy to drive you there whenever you wanted to see him."

"He wouldn't want to see me. He hates me. He's going to think it's my fault he's in there..", Karkat cries into your shirt, "What if they treat him like shit? Oh my god, Dave, I can't even imagine how bad I'd feel if something like that happened."

"shh, calm down. You're okay, it's going to be okay..He's not going to hate you. Trust me, alright? Just please, calm down."

"Yeah.." He sniffles, whipping tears from his blood shot eyes, "okay."

"Okay?" You ask, looking into his eyes. He can't tell, of course, because you've got your shades on. But maybe...maybe it's time to show him. He'll know that you're just as vulnerable as he is. "Karkat...I want to show you something."

He raises his eyebrows at this quizzically, and before he has time to ask about it, you're taking off your shades. Once your eyes flutter open, he's caught with his mouth agape and surprise painted on his face.

"Dave..y-your eyes..." he begins, reaching toward your face, " they're-"

"Red, yes, i know. Okay? I know how weird they are. I just figured you should see them befo-"

"No, no. They're... beautiful." He smiles slightly when he says this, resting his hand on your cheek.

"Wow. No one has ever said that about them before." You feel so naked without your shades, and you know Karkat can read you like an open book now. You also realize that your face is beginning to warm up to the fact that Karkat is quite close to you; and your shades are not able to hide your blush.

"They are. They really are." He smiles a little again, and he seems much calmer than before.

"Karkat...I realize that this isn't the best time, but..." You trail off, wondering if your relationship is really the topic you want to bring up right now.

"Yeah?" He says, raising an eyebrow again. Wow, he's really close.

"Not that I need a straight forward answer right now...because I can understand if it's a bad time; holy shit did I pick the worst time to talk about it, but-" You're cut off by the soft lips pressing against your own. You're frozen only momentarily before kissing back.

"If you're trying to ask me if I want to be with you, I think that was enough of an answer, don't you?" he says, his cheeks flushed a bright red.

You nod with a slight smile. "I didn't really know what to say about it. I just...I don't want to keep beating around the bush. So let me just say it officially : Karkat Vantas, despite how much of a shitty person I am and how much you detest me, will you possibly consider a relationship with me?"

"Hell. Fucking. Yes." You both laugh at his response before tangling each other in another kiss. "But I'm tired. Really...really tired."

"Then let's go to bed." You say, picking him up and laying him on the bed before climbing in yourself. "sloppy make outs in the a.m. though."

He blushes at this, curling up to you and yawning. "Shut the fuck up and let me sleep, fuckass."

He's back to normal for now.  
And, he's yours.

...HE'S FINALLY YOURS.


	12. Birthdays

**A/N : next chapter shall contain lemons! DAVEKAT LEMONS, TO BE EXACT.**

anyway, enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

**==== BLOW OUT THE CANDLES**

You sigh, looking up at Nepeta. She has the biggest grin on her face right now. You give her a half smile before blowing out the candles on the cake she had made, and she squeals in delight. She, along with the majority of your friends, all cheer; wishing you a happy birthday. Dave hugs you from behind, kissing your cheek.

"Thanks, everyone." You say, looking around the smokey room. Kanaya is smiling at you, her hand intertwined in Rose's. John and Jade are fighting over who gets what slice of cake, and Nep and Equius are taking pictures. Vriska is there, much to your surprise, but she's been civil; same as Terezi. Sollux is giving you one of his smirks and Aradia is smiling sweetly at you, the way she always does. Tavros is sitting silently in his wheel chair next to you, as Feferi and Eridan continue to argue about the decorations.

Moments ago Aradia had given you a card; it contained an apology letter along with Birthday wishes from Gamzee. You miss him quite a lot, but he's been doing much better, and you'll most likely get to see him in the next few weeks.

Although John and you share a birthday, he insists on having a party separate from yours. So, yours is today, while his was last night.

"Well, time for gifts, perhaps? Or, are you actually going to eat some of your cake this time?" Kanaya giggles, rummaging through the packages on the table.

"How good is it?" You raise an eyebrow at John; he hadn't been able to help himself and had already beaten Jade to the first piece. He smiles, giving you a thumbs up, and you decide that's a good enough reason to humor Nep and have a taste.

"Want any?" You turn to Dave before slicing off a small sliver.

"Nah, I'm good."

You roll your eyes at the tall blond, knowing he was going to steal your piece either way. But you honestly couldn't care; it had been a great day, and it would continue to be a great night.

* * *

Now that Aradia's kitchen was covered in cake, considering you had just launched a surprise attack on the Witch of the War - and thus began another Vantas Food War - it was time to open your gifts. You're sad to see that Gamzee's present wouldn't be here this year; he would always get you a few bottles of Faygo even though you don't actually enjoy the stuff. But, it still hurt to think he was missing all of this.

"Mine first, mine first!" Nepeta says, holding out a box to you. You smile as you take it from her and she retreats back to Equius.

"I wonder what it could POSSIBLY be." You laugh a little, knowing she had gotten you a hoodie with cat ears sewn to the hood. Her obsession with felines is starting to grow on you, and so is the name 'Karkitty', but there's no way in hell you'd admit that. "Thanks Nep.. you spoil me, you know."

"Only because no one else will let me!" She giggles, referring to the way Equius never wants her to dress him up.

"Mine next!" Jade says, coming toward you.

"NONONONO, MINE." John jumps up from his seat and oh my god are they seriously fighting over this, too?

"oh my fuck just give me the presents." You're growing impatient with their sibling rivalry, and they both hand over the presents with their buck toothed grin.

"Alright, Jade, what kind of space thing did you get me this year?" You chuckle, shaking the box lightly.

"DON'T DO THAT." She says, her eyes widening.

"Alright..." You raise an eyebrow and begin opening the small box. Inside, there's a small glass slab; carved into it is what seems to be a small replica of a universe, and it's absolutely beautiful. "wow, Jade. This is...great."

"I knew you'd like it!" She smiles, watching as you carefully set it back in the box before moving on to John's gift.

"It's not much, I couldn't really think of something you'd like, but I mean, I figured if you haven't seen any of those then you'd be happy."

You open the box containing a large supply of romcoms; some you recognize and some you've never gotten the chance to see.

"Wow, you give him a box full of 'Torture Dave Strider' supplies." Dave says, still sitting next to you. You push him nearly out of his chair before putting away the videos.

"Ours now?" Kanaya says, handing over the gift she and Rose had been keeping a secret for a month now.

"FINALLLYYYYYY." You say, opening it in an overly dramatic way.

"It isn't really much, just some sentimental things I suppose." Kanaya sighs as you unwrap the box. It contained a scrapbook with pictures of the last few years; all the birthdays and parties past and all the friends made, and all the pictures Nep had taken of you against your will.

There were so many pictures of you and Gamzee, and you hadn't realized that you had started to forget his face.

"I love it. Thank you."

Kanaya nods, and before you can even get the other presents to the side, Eridan and Feferi are shoving box after box onto you.

"It's all clothes, no need to open it here; but I swear to god, Karkat, if you don't wear the ADORABLE sweaters I got you, I will slit your throat. You don't even understand how hard it was to find you something that would fit you, or even looked like something you would wear." Feferi jokes, pushing Eridan out of the way after he gets done setting his boxes down.

"I didn't get ya any v-necks, sorry; I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Anyway, I did find somethin I think you'll like." Eridan says, flopping back down into his chair.

"Well, thanks, guys." You laugh, looking at the tall brunette walking your way.

Terezi hands you a small box, leaning down to say "I'm sorry about how I've been acting" before returning to the corner she had been standing in.

"Did you get me red crayons again, because that joke got old three Christmases ago when you started doing it." You say with a half smile, and she returned the favor.

"No, not this time." She cackles.

"Is it markers."

"Sharpies."

"...I am okay with this."

You laugh together as Tavros wheels himself over to give you his present. After Gamzee had been admitted, Tavros started coming around more. He had gotten much more into the idea of hanging out with all of you - not just Gamzee - and you learned you had a lot in common with him.

"It's, uh, not much, and, Vriska is mostly where I got it."

You open the envelope cautiously, knowing Vriska had probably set a trap.

"oh jesus fucking christ, Vantas, it's not like I filled it with spiders or something." Vriska laughs, taking note of the way you're eyeing the gift.

"You did that on Christmas."

"So?"

You just stare at her as she continues to laugh. "well...okay."

The card is short and to the point, and inside is a few fifty dollar bills and you're sure Vriska got it in some illegal way.

"Is this dirty money?"

"not really."

"..good enough."

"Alright, so, Dave still hasn't gone." Jade says, taking a drink of her punch.

"I'm giving him mine when we get home. I forgot it under my bed when we left." Dave says, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. You knew for a fact that was a lie, because his present wasn't wrapped, and you already knew what it was going to be.

Regardless, you couldn't wait to get home.

"But, I feel like we should actually start having a party now," Dave sighs, getting to his feet," We've got an entire fucking mansion to trash, and we're just sitting around like idiots."

"I had planned for us to have quite the food war, but I suppose that is already out of the way." Kanaya says, looking around.

"You took me by surprise and still didn't win; I think you should work on your game a little bit there, Colonel." Jade laughs, getting up and scampering into the next room.

"ONLY BECAUSE JOHN HAD TO BE A JACKASS AND RUIN MY SHOT." you yell after her.

"I just wanted to be part of the beginning of your first Vantas Food War as a seventeen year old." John whines, and you roll your eyes at this.

"I swear to god, Egbert, you are one of the densest motherfuckers I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"Love you , too, Karkles." John laughs, following your friends into the next room. There was no doubt in your mind that Jade had set up a large movie marathon for all of you; consisting of a few of your romcoms and a few scary movies. Aradia and Sollux supplied the alcohol, of course, so no one would be complaining about having to sit through your "shitty movies".

"Wow, it looks like a movie theater in here, OH WAIT, IT IS ONE. Why do we just always avoid the fact that you LITERALLY have a movie theater in your house?" You say, finding a seat near the back, away from all of your friends. You can only handle so much of them everyday, and you'd rather just watch movies quietly for a few hours.

* * *

"Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe." Dave is poking you in the cheek although the movie has already started, and he's practically laying on you in the seat.

"Shut the fuck up." You say, not moving your eyes from the screen.

"Babe. Babbbbbe. Baaaaaaaaaaabe." Dave continues to bother you, violating you with pokes. "...babe."

"What?" you whisper-shout at him and look down to where his head is resting in your lap. His shades are off and oh god those eyes of his are just looking right up at you.

"Sloppy make outs. Now. e." He says, reaching his hand up to rest on your cheek. You sigh, giving into his demands and lock your lips with his.

"I'm never going to get you to sit through one of my movies without one of these interruptions, am I?" You whisper to him as the kiss breaks and he just smirks at you. Ugh, you hate it when he shoots you that look; he's so full of himself and even if _it is_ when he looks the most attractive, that smirk just really gets to you.

"When are we going home?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"After the movie is over."

"But Karrrkaaa-"

"No, it's MY birthday and I want to see this movie."

"You're only saying that because you know that if we leave now it'll look suspicious." He chuckles, sitting up a little more in your lap.

"Dave, what are you-" Before you can ask him why he's getting closer, he's mouth is already biting at your neck. You intake breath sharply at the new sensation, and run your hands through his blond hair. "W-why?"

His hand slides down your chest, sending a shiver down your spine. "Because, it's your birthday, and I want to give you your present already."

"But we can't just leave.." You say in a whisper, your mind growing rather lusty.

"No one is going to care.." He laughs a little, biting at the skin of your neck lightly. His hand ventures down farther and soon he's rubbing your clothed member, and you're not sure if you're going to be able to wait another hour to get home.

"D-dave, don't, you're making it harder to say no..."

"That was the plan.." He begins sucking on the area he had just bitten, and oh my god does it feel amazing.

Dave takes his lips away from your neck, and you watch him as his gaze searches your friends in the front of the room. "Vriska and John are gone, and so are Aradia and Sollux. I doubt that anyone will say anything if we leave."

"Fuck, fine, you win." You try to sound angry but you can't; you absolutely can't hide the fact that you're dying to get home right now.


	13. I love you

**A/N : here's chapter 13 c: **

* * *

Dave pushes you roughly against the door, your leg hooking around his waist as his tongue makes it's way into your mouth. He fumbles around with the key to the apartment for a moment, but eventually gets it unlocked. You're a mess of nerves as the both of you stumble through the apartment toward his bedroom. Once there, he pushes you onto the bed, climbing on top of you and stripping himself of his shirt.

His body is so amazing; he's skinny but not without muscle. His chest is lightly freckled and a little pale, but he still looks absolutely beautiful.

"Karkat..do you want this?" He asks quietly as he lifts your shirt up.

You nod, bringing him in for another heated kiss. "So badly."

His hands softly run down your body as he straddles you underneath him; his mouth finds it's way to your neck again and begins sucking and nipping at it. You let out small moans and purrs when he gets to the collarbone; His smirk pressed against your skin.

You run your hand through his soft blond hair as he works at marking you as his own. Dave starts biting his way down your chest toward your nipple, Your eyes meeting as he gives it an experimental flick with his tongue. That stupid smile lets you know that he's quite satisfied with your reaction; he encloses it between his lips, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. You moan again as he moves his leg to rub up against your crotch, giving you the friction you've been craving for some time now.

"D-Dave" You gasp at the sudden attention to your member.

He hums in response as he continues working at your nipple. You buck your hips against him, and his eyes shoot open. The message seems to be getting through, because he releases your nipple, giving it one last lick before kissing you again. The warm feeling in your body is making you want him so badly.

Dave leans down, trailing kisses to the waist of your jeans, tugging them off quickly. You bit your lip as you watch him, and your member is throbbing at the thoughts streaming through your mind. Your erection is finally released and the sudden air against your sensitive member sends a shiver down your spine.

"Happy Birthday." Dave grins, wrapping your length in his hand as he licks the head of your cock. He begins stroking you as he takes the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head.

"Davee," You moan his name, gripping the sheets in attempts to keep yourself from bucking into his mouth.

He rests his free hand on your hip, rubbing lazy circles with his thumb as he keeps you against the bed. You let him hold you down, loving the way he's taking care of you. Suddenly, he's trying to take your full length into his mouth, and you can't help but let out a groan as you hit the back of his throat.

"Oh god, just... fuck me already." You find yourself growing much too impatient. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just the fact that you had been waiting for this for a long time now.

Dave releases your throbbing member, smirking up at you as he begins taking off his own jeans. "My pleasure."

"Do you..have the stuff?" You ask quietly, a little embarrassed to be asking; But your face was already completely blushed, and your eyelids heavy with arousal.

"Of course I do." He laughs lightly, leaning over to the night stand and rummaging through the top drawer.

You lay your head back while he slicks up a few fingers with lube, and he presses the first one against your entrance. "This might be a little uncomfortable."

"Just fucking do it."

Your eyes meet again as he presses into you; your breath hitching in your throat at the unfamiliar sensation. Dave's free hand finds your length, rubbing it at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Don't..tease.." You growl, noticing the smirk on his face. His finger begins to move inside of you, and he picks up the pace on your cock.

You bite your lip in attempts to keep the moans down. "Come on, just let loose. I want to hear you."

You refuse, and soon his hand leaves your aching erection. "Daveeeee"

He adds another finger into your entrance, scissoring slightly. You moan when he runs his fingers over your prostate, and you buck your hips against his fingers.

"I want your cock in me.." You say breathlessly as you ride his fingers.

"You're so needy.." He chuckles quietly, leaning down to bring you into another kiss. "But you're not ready yet.."

"Shut the fuck up, Strider." You moan as his erection rubs against yours. An idea sparks, and you set it into motion; wrapping one of your hands around both of your lengths.  
Dave's head drops down against the pillow once your hand begins to stroke the both of you simultaneously.

"Keep that up and neither of us are going to last very long.." He pants in your ear as you feel a third finger press into your entrance, scissoring along with the first two.

Your hips buck against his fingers again, and he finally seems to have found you ready for his cock. Dave slips his fingers out of you, leaving you feeling an odd emptiness.

He switches your positions on the bed, pulling you into his lap before lining up his length with your entrance.

"Ready?" He whispers, and you nod before resting your forehead against his. He lays a soft kiss on your lips as he presses up inside of you slowly.

You let out a small whine as he fills you; he's much larger than you anticipated.

"Just tell me when.." He pants, ghosting his hands over your back in attempts to relax you. It takes a few moments for you to get used to the feeling, but eventually you're dying for him to move inside of you.

"Alright." You say, wrapping your arms around his neck as his hands find your hips. You're lifted almost completely off his dick before he slams you back down, hitting your prostate in the process.

"DAAVEEE" You moan out his name, letting your head loll back on your neck as the sensation runs through you. Dave continues the process, ramming into the spot over and over.

He's groaning at the way you feel and the sounds your making, and you'd think it was his birthday or something. His hand finds your length, matching his strokes with his thrusts and in no time at all he's cumming in you.

He bites at your neck as he speeds up his strokes. "Cum for me Karkitty."

You're on edge and his words are pushing you off; your seed splatters onto his stomach and chest.

You're both panting and exhausted as he pulls out and cleans himself off.

"Happy Birthday" he says with a smile, kissing your cheek lightly as you curl up to him.

The two of you lay there, staring at one another with tired eyes.

"I love you, Dave." Your voice is soft and barely audible. But he throws an arm around you to pull you closer, and kisses your forehead.

"I love you too, babe." The blond sighs as you begin to purr.


	14. welcome home

**A/N : sorry for the late update /.\**

probably going to keep this going for a while longer. not sure yet :s

* * *

You find yourself sitting on the counter in a fairly empty coffee shop. Sollux is working the counter, where as Terezi is cleaning up in the back of the shop. It's close to closing time, and you've been hanging around for a few hours now, waiting to go to Aradia's house.

"Ugh, I miss Summer." Terezi whines, sulking over to you and Sollux. You gnaw the muffin in your hand, and Sollux lets out a small sigh.

"At leatht we don't have to work all day."

"But we've got school, and work, and then homework, and all this shit!" Terezi complains, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against a cupboard. "And this cold ass weather; I'm so sick of it."

"Look on the bright side," You say ",Gamzee comes home today."

"Yeah...I can't believe I'm thaying thith, but I mithed him." Sollux lisps as he whips down the front counter.

"We all did." Terezi chimes in, referring to the multiple birthdays and parties Gamzee had missed out on, and how every one of them had felt like something was missing.

"Is Dave coming, or..?" Sollux turns his attention toward you.

"No..not until tomorrow. I want to tell Gamzee about everything first. Just so he knows what's going on." You look down at the floor and letting your mind wander as your friends prepare to lock up.

You'd been waiting months for this day; Gamzee was finally being released and you'd missed him so much. It's been a very long time now; you're already into late January and the school year has been pretty intense without your best friend around.

"Come on, midget" Terezi cackles, pushing you playfully. You look up at her and she's giving you one of her devilish grins.

"Shut the fuck up Pyrope, I don't have time for your bullshit right now." You say, climbing down from your perch and sulking out to Sollux's car.

* * *

"GAMZEE!" You yell, running up to him on the porch. He opens his arms to wrap you in one of the biggest hugs you've ever gotten.

"I missed you so much, Motherfucker." He says, ruffling up your hair and looking down at you. His skin is so much paler than the last time you'd seen him, and his face is completely clear.

"Thank **GOD**, you don't look a fucking clown for once. Holy shit."

He laughs with you, hugging you again before the two of you go inside.

* * *

It's just the five of you : Gamzee, you, Sollux, Aradia, and Terezi.

You're all sitting in a circle in the basement, laughing and talking about all the things you'll be doing for the rest of break.

"Romcom tonight?" Gamzee asks you, raising an eyebrow.

You look at Aradia, as if to ask for permission, and she nods.

"Yeah..but.. I gotta tell Dave."

"S'all cool brother. He can up and come if he motherfuckin wants. we can all just sit around and have a good motherfuckin time." Gamzee laughs, watching as you pull your phone out.

**-CG began pestering TG-**

**CG : DAVEEEEEEEE**

**TG : karkatttttt**

**CG : I THINK I'M GOING TO STICK AROUND GAMZEE'S FOR A FEW MORE HOURS; WATCH A MOVIE OR SOMETHING**

**TG : uh alright**

**CG : IS THAT OKAY**

**CG : I DON'T WANT TO DO IT IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE BOTHERED BY IT**

**TG : did you tell him yet**

**CG : UH**

**TG : could you at least tell him first**

**CG : YEAH, SURE**

**CG : ANYWAY I'LL MESSAGE YOU WHEN I'M ON MY WAY HOME**

**CG : UNLESS YOU WANT TO COME OVER AND WATCH THIS ROMCOM WITH US.**

**TG : yeah no im good**

**CG : ALRIGHT, BYE**

**TG : later**

**TG : ❤**

**CG : ❤**

**-CG ceased pestering TG-**

You smile at your phone because you just can't help yourself; Dave puts you in the best mood and gives you the biggest case of butterflies.

"Sup, motherfucker?" Gamzee asks, noting your grin.

"It's just...Dave...which, reminds me; I've got to tell you something."

"Shoot."

"Alright, well...we've been dating for a while now. Months, really..." You rub the back of your beck nervously as you await Gamzee's reply.

"I'm happy for you, brother. He better treat you good though." Gamzee says with a smile, putting an arm around you.

"..thanks, Gamzee."

"No problem. Now, let's pop that movie in and get our Faygo on." He laughs, opening a can of red soda.

"I missed you so fucking much, holy shit."

**===== BE THE STRIDER**

You are now the Strider and you are extremely worried for Karkat's safety.

You would already be on your way over to Gamzee's right now if you could be, but John is over and the two of you are playing some video games.

"We never have bro time like this anymore, it's kind of sad." He says, trying his hardest to defeat you.

"Karkat needs my dick every five seconds, sorry."

"And Vriska needs mine; but I don't see how that's much of a problem, really. I mean, Dave you're a cool dude and all, but bitches need me." John attempts to keep a poker face, but fails miserably.

You pause the game, taking out your Iphone.

"...what are you doing?" He asks, eyeing you suspiciously.

"Telling Vriska you called her a bitch." Your voice comes out smooth, as if you were completely serious about it.

The two of you sit in silence for a moment while John just stares at you.

"..Dave?"

"Yes, Egbert?"

"...please don't do that."

You look at him, then back to your phone. Your fingers dance across the screen as if you were really messaging Vriska.

"...Dave...please. Dave, please. Please, Dave. Dave...Dave. **_Please_**."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay."

"Okay like... you're done sending it? Or, okay like, you didn't do it, and won't do it, because, you value my life."

"Yes."

John just stares at you again, then cautiously takes out his phone to check if there are any texts from Vriska. Which, of course, there aren't.

"...let's just play the fucking game." he sighs, kicking up his feet onto the coffee table.

"kay." And with that, you unpause, beating him mercilessly in only a few seconds.

"...fuck this." John says, throwing his control. "Let's go get Karkat already."

"He's watching a romcom with Gamzee."

"Well, I'm bored. Not to be rude or anything, but I think I'm just going to go to Vriska's for a while." John gets up, pulling on his jacket and heading toward the door. "Bye, Dave."

"Later."

The door clicks shut and you're alone again. Rose had left hours ago to spend the week with Kanaya, and you had thought Karkat was going to stay home with you all day. Until, of course, he mentioned Gamzee coming home. You didn't want to keep him from seeing Gamzee, because you knew just how much he had missed him; But you still felt uneasy about being so far from Karkat when he could be in danger. You also felt uneasy being alone like this. So, you had invited John over for some quality bro time until Karkat got home. Except, Karkat wouldn't be coming home anytime soon.

"Might as well go to bed." You say to the empty apartment before shutting off the lights and heading to bed.

* * *

**==== KARKAT : FIND SOLLUX.**

You are searching the very large mansion for your Asian friend. Your movie was finally over and Gamzee had fallen asleep soundly on the couch downstairs, and you were drifting off as well until you figured laying in bed with Dave would be more comfortable than the floor.

"SOOOOOLLLLLUUUUXXXXXXXXXXXXXX" You call through the empty halls, hoping your obnoxiousness would lure him out. "OH MY GOD, YOU FUCKING IDIOT, WILL YOU JUST COME OUT AND DRIVE ME HOME ALREADY? HOLY FUCKING SHIT."

"He's asleep." Aradia pokes her head out of a door at the end of the corridor, glaring at you for being so loud.

"Wake him the fuck up, I need to get home." You roll your eyes as you hurry over to her, and she disappears into the room.

"KK, can't you jutht thtay the night here?" Sollux asks in a tired voice as you enter.

"No, I can't. I've got to get home."

Sollux groans, getting up from the bed he had been laying on and hugs Aradia.

"I'll be over tomorrow." He sighs, pulling her in for one quick kiss before leaving.

"Bye, guys." She says as the two of you exit the room and make your way toward the front door.

* * *

The apartment is dark when you get home. Rose's door is open, and her lights are shut off. It isn't until then that you remember that she has gone for the week.

"Dave?" You call out, expecting him to be hiding behind the couch or something.

No answer.

You cautiously walk to the room you share with him, slipping in quietly.

He's laying there on the bed; shirtless and sprawled out everywhere.

"Dave...?" You whisper, seeing if he's in a deep sleep or not.

Of course, he is, and he can't hear you. So, you change into your pajamas and crawl into bed next to him, waking him up in the process.

"Karkat..?"

"Hey Davey..." You say, looking down at him as he brings you close to him.

"What time is it?" He says as he wraps you in his arms. The clock is blinking in the darkness, telling you it's near midnight.

"Late...let's just..go to bed..." Your voice is soft and quiet as you pull the blankets over the two of you. Underneath them, you curl up to him and listen to his heart beat in his chest.

"I love you." He says after a long silence, and you lean your head up to meet his gaze.

"I love you, too." You reply before kissing him gently; his lips are soft against your own and you couldn't think of a better way to end the day.


	15. pancakes

**A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMG GUYS I GET TO UPDATE THIS WEEKEND YAY. Okay so here's the legit chapter 15, there happens to be some DaveKat smut in this chapter , so have fun reading that!  
********next chapter WILL be up by tonight as well! :)**

* * *

Dave woke you up much too early this morning, but you're kind of happy he did. The two of you have been cuddling in bed for two hours or so, enjoying the alone time that you wouldn't have gotten if Rose had been home.

"Dave.." You let your voice break the peaceful silence.

"hmm?" He hums to you in response, petting your hair lightly.

"I'm hungry."

"...do you want to go get breakfast?"

"I'd have to shower if we went out... And I'm already starving." You're complaining now, even though you have no reason to. You know how horrible Dave is at cooking and you know that he'd make you drink more apple juice.

"..Then, let's take a shower." He says, and by the time you look up at him he's already smirking and picking you up.

You can feel the blush creeping onto your face, but you don't protest as he carries you to the bathroom.

You're watching him strip down; the water is already running and the mirror is steaming up. You're so not up for shower sex today. Not right now, anyway; because you feel rather gross and you are just so fucking hungry that you can barely stand it.

"Are you going to shower in that sweater because i highly recommend taking that thing off," He says over his shoulder as he steps into the shower; his red eyes locking onto your brown ones.

You bite your bottom lip as your eyes scan his body; damn, that ass.

"Here Karkitty" Dave calls, shooting you a smirk and scrubbing himself with soap.

"don't fucking call me that." You say, pulling that huge sweater off your tiny frame and ridding yourself of your briefs.

"Finally, gonna score me some grade-A Karkat dick." Dave snickers as you stumble into the shower; a blush rising to your cheeks as the words drip from his lips.

The water is loud; a bit too loud for your liking but it doesn't matter right now.

What does matter, though, is your stomach is still growling and it's louder than the fucking water, and Dave keeps smirking at you like he's got a plan.

"What the fuck does that look mean?" You say, narrowing your eyes as he gets closer.

The only answer you receive is his lips on yours and his arms around your midsection. He's pulling you close now; your naked bodies pressing against each other.

"You're so hard." You whisper once the kiss breaks, noticing his rather erect member.

Before he can point out that you're just as hard as he is, your hand is stroking him.

He lets out a little moan, biting at your neck as his own hand reaches down to you.

"This is a horrible way to take a shower, fuckass." You say, trying to keep the traces of pleasure out of your voice.

"I can clean you, babe." He pants, another smirk crossing his face.

"No, fuck that, you are not washing me."

"Fine, fine." He says, releasing your member as you release his.

**==== BE DAVE**

You are now Dave Strider and you are currently showering with your boyfriend. It was your plan for some steamy morning sex, considering he'd kept you in bed cuddling for hours and you'd been dying to rip his clothes off. Of course, Karkat complained about actually wanting to shower, so you're allowing him to.

But you aren't leaving this room until you get at least part of what you're here for.

He's standing in front of you, rinsing the conditioner from his mop of black hair. His ass is just there and begging for you to grab it.

You move closer to him, and as he finishes washing away the soap, you grab him and hold his body against you.

"What the fuck are you doing now?" His breath is getting caught in his throat, obviously from arousal; his face is already flushed but..he's not pulling away.

"I want to play with my karkitty." You say in a low voice, letting your hand slowly run down his back. He's purring; and his breath is coming in short and nervous gasps.

Once your hand reaches the small of his back, you take the other hand and use it to bend him over. He obliges; not once acting as if he didn't want this.

Your hand grabs his ass firmly, and he lets out a small moan which only makes you want him more.

"You're so perfect.." You say, giving his ass another firm squeeze before bringing him back up to you.

"No I'm not.." He says as he turns to you, and you lean down to kiss him.

But before your lips meet, you're whispering to him,"Everything about you is perfect, babe."

His hand finds your member as your tongues battle for dominance. He gets it, and you're completely fine with being submissive for once.

"If I blow you will you let me go the fuck out and eat something?" He says as he pulls away, his stomach growling.

"Hell. Fucking. Yes." Your lips are curving into another smirk as he gets down onto his knees in front of you. His eyes are locked with yours as his tongue reaches out and gives your cock a slow lick from the base to tip.

You're biting your lip as he kisses the head; slowly pushing your length deep into his mouth. Before you know what he's up to, he's deep throating you and humming on your dick, sending shivers up your spine.

"Fuck, Karkat.." You're cursing under your breath at the way this is feeling, and you intertwine your fingers in his soaked hair.

He begins bobbing his head, sucking and rubbing his tongue around the head of your cock.

He's got you seeing stars before you know it, and you have no idea where he learned to do that.

"Fuck, Karkat, I'm-" You give him warning, but he shoves you deeper into his mouth when you do. You can't take it anymore; he's staring into your eyes and just watching him take all of you in is about to set you over the edge. He hums again, getting you to release your load in his mouth and in one fell swoop, he swallows every bit.

"I want pancakes.." He says, getting to his feet. "And coffee."

* * *

"Fuck. No." He's in your room now, his arms across his chest in protest. Your shades are on but your face is still flushed, and your smirk is still there.

"You wear it all the time anyway. And you look adorable when you do."

"I said, NO. I'm not just going to go ahead and let you dress me."

"Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe." Oh god here you go with that annoying broken record thing.

"Oh my fucking god shut the fuck up before I kill you; fine, i'll wear the damn shirt." He's glaring at you now, swiping your long sleeved record shirt out of your hands and pulling it over his head. It's too big for him, of course, and it's absolutely adorable.

You just smile at him and bring him in close to you. "You sure you don't want to just stay here and cuddle because I am so okay with that."

"I'M HUNGRY."

"You just swallowed a load of Strider cum, I'm sure that you're full now." That got his face red again, and you just laugh. "I'm kidding, let's go."

* * *

  
**=== KARKAT : SULK IN YOUR BOOTH.**

You are now Karkat and you're pouting. The small cafe is crowded with people, and you hope no one you know sees you in this ridiculous outfit.

Dave had managed to get you to wear his shirt, and his sweater.

And his ridiculous red beanie.

"Oh come on Karkat, you look cute." He says across from you, looking at the menu.

"I look...weird." You reply, looking down at the ensemble. "You better take me home to change before we go to Gamzee's."

"Nope." Dave laughs, waving over the waitress. You take a sip of your coffee as he orders pancakes and bacon. "Come on I'm getting you your pancakes and everything."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Do i have to come over there and cuddle you until you're not mad anymore."

"No, oh my god, don't even fucking touch me right now." You say, your eyes widening at this. But he gets up anyway, sliding in next to you in the booth and wrapping an arm around you. "I said don't touch-"

His lips press against yours and you practically melt. You love it when he shuts you up like that, but you'd never admit it.

You glare at him before moving closer to him and leaning your head into the cress of his neck.

"I love you, Karkat." He says, kissing the top of your head.

"I love you too, jackass."

suddenly, your pocket is vibrating. What the fuck? You thought you'd left your phone on silent. Oh well.  
You fish it out of the giant pockets in Dave's sweater to check who is pestering you.

**-TC began pesting CG-**

**TC : hEy BrO wHaT tImE aRe YoU cOmInG oVeR tOnIgHt?  
CG : DAVE AND I WILL BE OVER IN ABOUT AN HOUR OR TWO.**

**TC : AlRiGhT cOoL, tAvRoS iS hErE aLrEaDy**

**CG : GAMZEE AS YOUR MOIRAIL I FORBID YOU FROM MAKING ADVANCES ON HIM ALREADY.**

**TC : I sTiLl DoNt KnOw WhAt A MoIrAiL iS bUt Ok BrO**

**TC : WhAtEvEr YoU sAy**

**CG : I'VE BEEN CALLING US MOIRAILS SINCE WE BECAME FRIENDS AND YOU STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS?**

**CG : I TAKE CARE OF YOU, YOU TAKE CARE OF ME. NO MATTER WHAT.**

**CG : THATS THE BASICS OF IT.**

**CG : ANYWAY I THINK EVERYONE, INCLUDING YOU, NEEDS TIME BEFORE YOU GO OFF AND START TRYING TO GET BACK WITH TAVROS.**

**CG : YOU'RE A LOT DIFFERENT NOW, AND YOU NEED TO LET HIM WARM UP TO YOU FIRST.**

**TC : YeAh YeAh I kNoW. :o(  
TC : I jUsT mIsSeD tHe MoThErFuCkEr**

**CG : I KNOW.**

**CG : GAMZEE I HAVE TO GO, DAVE AND I ARE EATING BREAKFAST. **

**CG : I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT.**

**TC : AlRiGhT bRo I'lL bE rIgHt HeRe **

**CG : **

**TC : **

**-CG ceased pestering TC -**

****You set your phone down as the waitress sets the pancakes down on the table. After she leaves you cover them in syrup and Dave asks you if he can feed them to you.

"You know what, I don't even fucking care, go ahead; whatever gets me fed faster."

"wow i wasnt expecting that but ok open your mouth." Dave says with a straight face, cutting up the pancake and feeding bits to you with a fork.

You normally would find this to be absolutely stupid, but you're way to hungry to care.

A bit of syrup gets on your chin and before you can wipe it up, Dave is licking it off.

"We're in public, fuckass; don't do that." You say, trying not to let your thoughts become dirty.

...too late.

He just smirks at you and feeds you another piece of pancake. "Don't act like you didn't like it."

You can feel your face becoming warm and you glare at him while you chew the food.

He's such a prick, but you love him.

You love him so much.


	16. card games, and a bittersweet night

**a/n: this may be the last chapter.  
I've got an idea for a new fic and most likely will be uploading the first chapter of that tonight. It will be DaveKat; and Karkat will be the main character again and probably the only narrator. alpha kids and trolls will be in it. Updated weekly until school is out(i'm only allowed my laptop on weekends as of now). **

**it might even be longer than this one, but yeah. I just feel like this story is read to be ended and feel like I know how i want to end it.  
so here we go , hope you enjoy.**

* * *

You sit in a slightly uncomfortable chair, staring intently at the cards in your hand. Gamzee sits across from you, drinking some Grape Faygo. To your left sits Dave, and to your right is Tavros. The four of you are playing an intense game of Go Fish : The Gamzee Makara Edition. It isn't really anything at all like go fish, but you humor Gamzee by playing it.

This game is so insane that only Gamzee could make it. Usually no one even actually won it correctly; the usual game would end with you throwing the cards up in anger. Which, of course, inspired Gamzee to create an alternative way to victor if you were to do that. Who ever collected all four aces after the cards were thrown would be crowned the winner.

You have never one a game of Go Fish with Gamzee.

No one ever has.

Ever.

Tavros lays down a few cards, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Holy shit motherfucker, you been practicing or somethin?" Gamzee laughs and asks Dave for a card.

"Are we even playing this right, I mean this isn't go fish at all and I don't even know what card you want from me, like does it matter what card I give you" Dave is so confused that he's literally letting his distress show.

"Just give him a fucking card, Dave. He won't give two shits what card it is." You say, still staring at your cards. God, what a shitty hand. You think, anyway. You literally have never learned how to play this game, and you don't think you ever will. It's just too stupid.

Dave gives him a card, and Gamzee takes it, laying it down on Tavros's.

"Okay I'm done can I just not play anymore because my brain hates me a little bit from this."

Gamzee laughs at Dave, setting down his hand. "Yeah, sure bro; we got plenty of stuff to be doin' up in here."

"No way, I, uh, was about to win." Tavros says, looking to you for support. You didn't notice though, because you were still glaring at those fucking cards.

"Fine, just skip me and karkat can go" Dave says, allowing Tavros to continue playing.

"NO, NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE. I. AM. SO. DONE. WITH. THIS. BULLSHIT. DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW HARD THIS GAME EVEN IS? FUCK EVERYTHING." You yell, throwing your cards up into the air. Gamzee is laughing his ass off and Dave is just watching you with raised eyebrows. As you let your rage simmer down, an ace lands on the table. Tavros takes it, then lays it down next to three more aces.

"I win." He says triumphantly.

"Holy shit, someone stop the presses; breaking news, Gamzee lost at his own game for once."

Gamzee laughs, picking up the cards on the table and congratulating Tavros.

You slam your head onto the table, groaning.

"Yeah, it's hilarious the first time you get beat, but after the 56th time you'll hate it...trust me." You mutter, referring to your many defeats against the With. This gets a laugh out of everyone, and you can't believe that they're laughing at something so serious.

You are suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion and you decide that this table is comfortable enough to sleep on.

"I think we're gonna get out of here, before he passes out in that chair."

"Alright motherfucker, you an my best bro have a nice night." Gamzee says, taking the rest of the deck and placing it in it's package.

You feel Dave pulling at you to get out of the chair, and you oblige; but you make him carry you out to the car.

**===== DAVE : STOP BY KANAYA'S.**

The streets are empty; street lamps and bars on and open in the seemingly vacant town. The radio is quietly playing one of your favorite songs, and you hum along to it.

Karkat is in the passenger seat, sleeping soundly curled up inside your sweater. The beanie he had been wearing is practically falling off of his head, and you don't think you've ever seen him so tired.

Rose had called moments ago, concern in her voice as she asked you to come get her and Kanaya. She wouldn't tell you why, and she had hung up rather quickly.

You turn into the driveway, spotting Kanaya and Rose with suitcases. They throw them into the back before getting into the car, and as Kanaya weeps, Rose instructs you to go home.

You peel out of the drive, hearing the fighting from inside the small house.

* * *

**=== KARKAT : CONSOLE KANAYA**

You sit next to a broken girl on a bed. She is holding onto a pillowing, trying not to let her feelings get the best of her. She's been one of your best friends for years, and you've never known her to get this way.

"Kanaya, you don't deserve that." You say, bringing her into a hug. You are in Rose's room with her, and she has just told you everything that had happened. Dave and Rose were in the kitchen, making tea.

"They'll never be proud of me, no matter what. They'll never love me; they never have." She cries into your shoulder and you continue to hold her.

"They're ignorant douches."

"I know, I know...but they're my parents."

"I know, I know; I know how you feel, Kanaya."

"I know...I'm so sorry Karkat."

"I'm sorry, too.."

She lets go of you and lays down; her eyes are red from all the crying and just seeing her in this tired state makes you want to fall asleep again.

"I..I think I'm going to go to sleep.." She says, hiding away under the blankets.

"Good idea.."

The strongest, smartest person you know is broken. You can't begin to describe how horrible you feel about this. But you know she'll come out alright. She's a fighter, and she taught you how to deal with the shitty things in life.

* * *

**=== DAVE : CONSOLE ROSE.**

"They just..just kicked her out?" You ask, taking a drink of your apple juice. Rose sits on the other side of the couch, a cup of tea in her hands. You've never seen her this upset before.

"Screamed, and _then_ kicked her out...then screamed again. They said she...she isn't their daughter anymore." Rose looks up at you, hurt in her eyes and tears forming. You know she wont let them escape, because that's just not something that Rose does.

"What exactly happened?"

"They just..they weren't all that happy about their daughter dating someone in college, even if there isn't much of an age difference. And on top of that, they didn't much approve of her dating someone that is the same sex as her."

"We've covered that; the whole homophobic thing. But I mean, like, how did they even find out; were you mackin on her in the middle of the house or soemthin'?"

"No, no, of course not. They walked into her room, and well.." she looks back down at her tea before continuing, obviously ashamed of the mistake she had made. "We didn't exactly have our hands off one another."

"Rose...I'm sorry. I really am." You say, setting down your apple juice. The sentimental moment is ruined by a snoring Karkat, who fell asleep in the arm chair. You seriously can not understand how he's still able to be sleeping right now.

"Dave...Karkat wasn't allowed to step foot in that house." She says, her voice breaking a little. "I don't think Kanaya had ever even told him about it; she said she had stopped hanging around him as much because her parents didn't want her to."

You think about this, then recall Karkat complaining of not seeing Kanaya enough anymore.

"That's why I never let the two of you go with me when I went to get her. They wouldn't have been okay with it."

You're not sure what to say, so you just hug her quickly, and say that you're sorry once more.

"We should talk in the morning; it's late." She sighs, getting up and carrying her now empty cup to the sink. The lights are switched off, and she saunters off to her room.

You look at the small figure to your left. Karkat is under a cluster of blankets, and he looks just as tired as you assume he feels. Maybe it's the burdens finally being lifted off of him; he doesn't have to worry anymore, and there's time to sleep. Before he would barely stay in bed for a five hours, because he just had too much to take care of, or too much to worry about.

With Gamzee back and under control, he's no longer having to take life on the way he had been. You've never really thought about him this way before.

He was never one to talk about his family, or complain about it. Or anything, really. He just took what came at him and learned to deal with it.

Speaking of his family, what had happened with them? He's never told you; nor has he talked about them. Other than the occasional mutters in his sleep about his father being an asshole. There was never anything about his mother, though, and now you have to wonder if she had even been there when he had been kicked out. You make a mental note to ask him about it some other time.

You just want to hold him; hold him and tell him that you're sorry about the things he had to go through without you. It had to have been hard; never knowing what was going to happen, and just being expected to deal with it all. But he did it, and you're so proud.

But you're not letting anything like that happen again. Not without you there to help him.

You slowly rise off the couch, walking over to him and picking him up. He curls into you and opens his eyes slightly.

"Dave?" He asks quietly as you head toward your room.

"Yes?" You say, kicking the door closed behind you before laying him on the bed. He climbs underneath the blankets and you follow suit, letting him curl up in your arms.

"I really really really love sleep." He says in a tired voice, snuggling his head into your chest.

You laugh a little, kissing the top of his head.

"I really really really love you."

"I love you more.." he says, and you swear you can see him smile. You hope you get to see more of that from now on.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Shhh, I'm sleeping."

"wow you're too perfect."

"No, you are, and I would love to just continue this perfectly adorable conversation with you but it seems that I need to go back to bed okay." He sighs into your chest and you allow him to drift off.

You love him.  
You really, really do.


	17. Naming the Knights

**A/N : surprise surprise! I've decided to keep this going. OuO i totally missed these guys! D: **

**anyway, here's chapter 17 ;D**

**a little Davekat smut in here, btw.**

* * *

You bite at his neck, ghosting your hands over his chest as he writhes underneath the touch. Everything is slow, peaceful; quiet. Slowly, teasingly, you grind down into him; feeling his erection strain against the offending articles of clothing between the two of you. Both of you are in nothing but your boxers, having fallen asleep in them the night before.

He lets out a small moan, gripping your waist and thrusting upward, seeking friction. You groan against his neck, the warmth of your breath sending shivers down his spine. You begin sucking on his collarbone, leaving little love marks.

"Mmm, Karkat.." His voice is small, barely audible.

Rose and Kanaya are still asleep in the next room, and it's only six in the morning. The sun hasn't risen, and it's pouring outside. Everything feels absolutely perfect.

You've never felt so in love, honestly. The only thing you can relate the feeling to is that warm feeling you get when you're buzzed, and the way everything moves slowly and perfectly around the two of you. You only want him, and nothing else. You couldn't give two shits about the rest of the world right now.

"Can I..?" You ask breathlessly, hooking a finger underneath the waistband of his boxers.

He nods slowly, raising his hips slightly as you inch lower. You remove them, gripping his member as it's released. The sharp intake of breath from the boy above you encourages you, and you slowly lick up his shaft from base to tip.

His breathing is rigid, fast. His hand entangles into your messy hair, and your eyes lock onto his. Rubies looking into black pearls. You purse your lips, kissing the head before sliding his length into you mouth. You begin to suck; massaging the underneath with your tongue as you bob your head, never taking your eyes off of him.

He props himself up on his elbow to watch you, keeping his hand on your head as if to encourage you to keep going. Lightly, your teeth drag across the top of his member; not too hard, not too soft. Just enough for it to feel good. His head lolls back on his neck, and he lets out a small moan.

You take his entire length into your mouth, humming and sucking.

"Fuck, Karkat, come here.." He says, trying to keep his voice low. You release his member with a pop, then crawl up closer to him. His hand is still tangled in your hair, the other cupping your cheek as he brings you close.

Your lips meet in a heated kiss, and your bodies slide against each other as he lays back again. Hands are aimlessly searching one another slowly, trying to show each other how much love there is for the other.

"Karkat.." The kiss breaks, and Dave whispers to you as you catch your breath. "I love you."

"I love you, too." You whisper back, and he's tugging off your boxers.

You kick the offending article off completely, grinding your member against his. His hand finds both of your lengths, wrapping them together and thrusting against you as he pumps. You collapse onto him, your head sinking into the cress of his neck. You bite down, sucking and slowly lapping your way around his neck to add to his abundance of hickeys. He's groaning; calling your name quietly into the darkness, complimenting the sounds of the rain outside on the fire escape. You allow yourself to moan lightly into his ear, pleading for more and saying his name in the most delicious of ways.

Pumping faster, he obliges, making sure to keep you in this state for as long as possible.

"I'm close.." You whisper in his ear, feeling the warmth pool in your stomach.

He moans to the sound of your words, nodding. "Me too..."

Your arm snakes around his neck, gripping the hair at the nape of it. Your mouth latches onto his neck to stifle your moans as you cum, and you can feel him releasing, too.

He pumps the two of you, riding out the orgasm. "Nngg , Fuck.."

His hand releases, and the two of you catch your breath for a moment.

"I love you so much." You're the first to speak, and you lazily plant a kiss on his cheek before climbing off and grabbing the tissues off the bedside table. The two of you clean up, then climb underneath the blankets again, cuddling close.

"I love you, too, Karkat.." He says, your head resting on his chest.

* * *

"Boys?" Rose knocks on the door lightly but doesn't open it. You and Dave have been cuddling for hours now; talking about your pasts and your future together.

"You can come in, Rose." Dave calls back, keeping you tightly next to him and the blankets tucked in around the two of you.

The door swings open slowly, quietly, Rose's head popping in. "Would you like breakfast? Kanaya wants pancakes and tea. I'll make some for you if you want it as well."

"I'll take a couple, sure."

"Me too." You say, lifting your head to look at her. She nods, smiling at Dave before leaving and closing the door once more.

You reach over to the table, grabbing your shitty phone and flipping it open. You log onto pesterchum.

**- CG began pestering AC and GG at 09:39-**

**CG : DID YOU GUYS HEAR ALREADY?**

**AC : :33 yes, Kanaya told me last night.**

**GG : yeah, same here.**

**CG : ALRIGHT, GOOD. DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GO WITH US LATER AND TAKE HER OUT?**

**AC : :33 like to the mall or something?**  
**CG : YEAH, THAT'D BE GOOD. SOMETHING TO CHEER HER UP.**

**GG : I could definitely do that! What time do you think we should come over?**

**CG : HOW ABOUT NOONISH? DOES THAT WORK FOR YOU TWO?**

**AC : :33 *ac checks her schedule, making surre that she doesn't have to meet Equius today* yes! That's purrfectly fine.**

**GG : That works for me, too.**

**CG : ALRIGHT, COOL. I'LL SEE YOU GUYS THEN, OKAY?**

**AC : :33 sounds good!**

**GG : Yup!**

**-CG is now offline-**

* * *

**=== Nepeta : have a horrible idea.**

"We should give Karkat a make over!" You say from the backseat. Kanaya's eyes light up in the seat in front of you, and Karkat's eyes widen in horror.

"Yes! That's just the thing I need." Kanaya says, smiling back at the two of you.

"Okay, I love you Kanaya, but I really don't want to-"

"Oh, come on Karkat! You always just walk around in the same drab stuff. I'm sure Dave would totally love it if Kanaya got you something new to wear." Jade says, turning into the mall parking lot.

**=== Karkat : freak the fuck out.**

Nope. Nope,nope,nope,nope.

Hell. Fucking. No.

"I look fine. Why don't you guys just buy stuff for you?" You say, trying to get out of this.

"No, I will not hear one more word of protest about this. I have suffered through a million different Vantas Food Wars with you, and Kanaya has been your friend for years, and Nepeta has canceled a billion dates with Equius just to watch a romcom with you." Jade says, pushing you into a store.

Pastels, giant sweaters, beanies, skateboards, Indie music. It was like a hipster's paradise in there, and you were seriously feeling uncomfortable.

"...fine." You say, giving into the girls.

Sweater after sweater was pushed at you, and before long they had an entire new wardrobe picked out.

"Let's see...go put these on." Kanaya says, handing more things to you.

As you roll your eyes, you turn around and walk back to the dressing room.

A white tank top with some weird symbol in black sprawled across the front, a grey beanie, and a pair of normal colored skinny jeans.

You step out, the girls looking at you with smiles. "You look so cute!"

"Uh, thanks.." You say, looking down at the ensemble. You guess it looks alright; maybe a little different from what you'd usually wear, but it still looks good.

"Okay, now this." Jade says, a smirk on her face. You grab the clothes, retreating back to the changing room.

A pair of red skinny jeans, a large grey sweater, and a black t-shirt.

You look more like yourself now.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jade says, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"My turn!" Nepeta purrs, throwing a few articles at you.

A long sleeved green and black shirt, a thin black hoodie, and a pair of jeans.

You step out, once again, and the girls all squeal.

"Can we stop now?" You ask, rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly.

"Sure, sure, go change and we'll get going." Kanaya giggles, pushing you back into the changing room.

* * *

The girls are all pushing you inside; they got you to wear the clothes Kanaya had picked out, and they were all just too excited to see Dave's expression when he saw it.

"Holy shit" Dave says, looking up from the kitchen at the open door. You step over the threshold and into the light, letting your boyfriend check you over.

"They made me do it."

"You look so..." Dave smiles, looking you up and down once more. "Fucking adorable."

You roll your eyes, jumping over the couch and into the middle of the room.

"Whatever."

Dave walks over to you, grabbing you by the waist and holding you close. You wrap your arms around his neck, standing on your toes and he leans down, closing the space between your lips.

"I have to get a picture of this." He says upon pulling away, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Smile."

You do as he says for once, resting your head on his shoulder as he takes a picture of the two of you.

* * *

"why don't we have get-togethers like this more often?" John asks, taking another ping pong ball out of the basket on his right, bouncing it off the table and into an empty cup on the other side of the room.

"Because you always have to go see Vriska." Dave laughs, bobbing his head to the music playing through the apartment. You sit on the counter, cross-legged and holding a cup of tea in your small hands. Rose and Kanaya are sitting on the floor, making a house out of cards, and Jade is playing against Sollux in some weird video game.

"Oh, yeah." John says with a small laugh, grabbing another ping pong ball.

Everyone had come over to cheer Kanaya up, and it's worked like a charm. She's already back on her feet, and smiling again.

"We should totally hang more, though; I can tell Vriska I have to cut down on the RPing."

"RPing?" Dave asks, looking at John over his shades.

"Oh fuck; she's got you into the stupid LARP thing, hasn't she?" You say, over hearing the ridiculous statement.

"Uh, Yeah; I mean, I'm pretty important in the scheme of it now. Like, I've got powers and stuff."

"Hey, I larp with them all the time, dude. I'm not just the Witch of the War here, you know." Jade laughs, destroying Sollux once again. "It's pretty fun."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sure it is."

"It is! You should totally come with us tomorrow when we go. I need a new Knight. And so does John, come to think of it. Why don't you two go?" Jade says, looking over her shoulder at Dave.

"Do I get powers, too, or do I have to be just a normal Knight?" Dave asks.

"You can be the Knight of whatever." John says, shrugging. "I'm the Heir of Breath; Jade is the Witch of Space, and Vriska is just the Pirate Queen. But I mean, someone higher than you has to approve of your name."

"Sure, I'll go. How about it babe? Think you can beat me?" Dave says, raising an eyebrow and smirking at you.

"I _know_ I can beat you; there's no way I couldn't."

"You can't beat a Knight of Time." Dave says with a laugh, looking at John for approval.

"Cool, the Knight of Time. Yeah, that's fine."

"Karkat, what kind of Knight do you want to be?" Jade turns back to you before restarting the game she's playing with Sollux.

You think about this for a moment before answering. "The Knight of Blood."

"Cool, cool." Jade nods her approval, then gets engrossed in the game once again.

"Kanaya, do you think you can make their costumes?" John asks.

"I made yours, didn't I? A Knight uniform is much easier than an Heir's." She says with a smile. "I can finish them tonight."

Awesome.  
Looks like you're LARPing tomorrow.


End file.
